TRES AMORES
by JaNNy CuLLeN PaTiNSoN
Summary: Edward Cullen era analista financiero en la fundación de la familia y estaba acostumbrado a hacer números, no a cambiar pañales ¿QUE ARA CUANDO SE ENTERE QUE FUE NOMBRADO TUTOR DE TRILLIZAS? Summary completo dentro
1. Chapter 1

Eiit tengo una idea nueva para una adaptación de un libro

Básicamente les tengo que platicas que, como ya leí muchas veces los libros de La saga, mi mamá me ha comenzado a comprar pequeñas colecciones cuando va al súper, todos están muy bueno pero hay uno que me llamo la atención en particular. Este se llama "TRES AMORES". la autora se llama Lois Faye Dyer. Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado, espero sus Review.

:[ Karii :[

* * *

><p>SUMMARY<p>

Edward Cullen era analista financiero en la fundación de la familia y estaba acostumbrado a hacer números, no a cambiar pañales. Por eso, cuando se entero de que acababa de ser nombrado tutor de tres pequeñas niñas, ¡trillizas!, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una niñera lo antes posible. Las niñas enseguida le robaron el corazón a Isabella, al igual que su tutor. Era sexy, pero era su jefe y era prohibido. Aunque su trabajo fuera solo temporal. A no ser que él le hiciera otra oferta... una que no pudiera rechazar.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO I<p>

Edward Cullen cerró el archivo de datos financieros de su ordenador y se estiró. Mientras bostezaba, apartó la silla del escritorio y se puso de pie. Su despacho estaba en el piso más alto del edificio de la fundación Cullen y por los enormes ventanales que hacían esquina se veía la noche de Texas, sin luna, como una cúpula negra salpicada de estrellas.

-Muy diferente a la de Los Ángeles- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, siguiendo con la mirada las luces de un avión. La vista desde la ventana de su ultimo despacho en los Ángeles casi siempre había estado cubierta por una niebla toxica que solía ocultar las estrellas. No, Red Rock, en Texas, no estaba solo a unos kilómetros de California, era todo un mundo aparte.

En general, se alegraba de haberse trasladado allí un mes antes. Se había cansado de su trabajo de analista en la Kline corporatión y había necesitado nuevos retos. Así que había decidido que, mientras trabajaba para la fundación de su familia, pensaría que nuevo rumbo darle a su carrera. Y una de las ventajas de estar allí era pasar más tiempo con su hermana Alice.

A excepción del ruido de una aspiradora, todo el edificio estaba en silencio, tanto como la calle. Edward se aparto de la ventana y volvió a su escritorio para guardar el ordenador portátil en su funda de piel. Estaba poniéndose la chaqueta cuando le sonó el teléfono móvil.

Se miro el reloj, Eran las once y cuarto. No reconoció el número, pero contesto de todos modos, sin saber por qué.

-¿dígame?

-¿señor Cullen? ¿Edward Cullen?-tampoco conoció la voz de aquel hombre.

-si

-ah estupendo-dijo el otro hombre, aliviado-siento llamarlo tan tarde, pero llevaba tres dos tratando de localizarlo y mi secretaria acaba de encontrar este número. Soy Jasón Jenks, soy el abogado que lleva la herencia del señor Denali.

Edward se quedo helado, agarro el teléfono con fuerza

-¿la herencia de Eleazar? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Eleazar?

-siento tener que ser yo quien le de la mala noticia, el señor Denali y su esposa fallecieron hace tres días en un accidente de trafico

Edward se quedo sin habla.

-¿señor Cullen?

-si-consiguió contestar, a pesar del nido que tenía en la garganta.

-tengo entendido que usted y el señor Denali eran muy amigos.

-compartimos habitación en la facultad, hacia un año que no lo veía pero seguíamos en contacto por medio del correo electrónico- éramos como hermanos pensó Edward

-ya veo supongo que ese es el motivo, por el que lo nombro tutor de sus hijas, en estos momentos las niñas están bien en una familia de acogida, pero la trabajadora social está deseando pasarle la custodia a usted. Cuanto antes estén en un ambiente estable, mejor.

-Eh, espere un minuto-Edward sacudió la cabeza convencido de que había escucho mal al abogado-¿Eleazar me dejo a sus hijas a cargo?

-sí, es eso-el abogado hizo una pausa-¿no lo sabía?

Edward intento recordar que le hab1a comentado Eleazar sobre su testamento. Ambos habían decidido ocuparse del negocio del otro si algo les ocurría. Él había sido su padrino de boda y recordaba que este le había pedido que cuidase a Carmen si algo le pasaba. A pesar de haber tenido esa conversación después de haber bebido mucho champan, él le había dado su palabra de corazón. ¿Pero y los bebes? Y no era uno sino tres.

-las trillizas no habían nacido cuando acordamos cuidar el patrimonio del otro si algo ocurría-le dijo al abogado-pero le prometí que cuidaría de su familia si él no podía hacerlo.

-excelente-comento el abogado aliviado-¿podemos vernos en mi despacho mañana?

-¿mañana?-repitió Edward sorprendido.

-sé que es muy pronto, pero como ya le he dicho la trabajadora social está muy preocupada con los bebes y quiere que estén en un entorno estable lo antes posible.

-ah sí, supongo que tiene razón-contesto Edward pasándose una mano por el cabello e intentando concentrarse en el calendario que tenia sobre el escritorio- tengo una reunión que no es posible conocerla por la mañana, pero tomare el primer vuelo que salga después de comer.

Edward apunto la dirección del bufete y colgó el teléfono. Tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta que continuaba apoyado en el borde del escritorio, con la mano extendida aun con el teléfono en ella. Se paso la mano por lacara y las lagrimas mojaron sus dedos, lagrimas de dolor por a ver perdido a su mejor amigo. Respiro hondo no tenía tiempo de llorar a Eleazar y Carmen. Su muerte había dejado a sus tres hijas solas, sin la protección de sus padres. Lo que no entendía es como ellos pensaron que dejarlas con el sería lo mejor.

Tenía treinta y siete años y no había pasado un día de su vida con un bebe. Tenía dos hermanos pero no estaba casado. Las únicas mujeres cercanas eran su hermana Alice, su madre Ese y Rosalie, la mujer de su hermano Emmett. Rosalie estaba embarazada, ¿eso significaba que debería de saber algo de bebes? Edward no tenía ni idea y para un hombre que había pasado toda su vida en la predicción de los números, no tener idea de algo era desconcertante. Pero no tenía elección.

A pesar de no estar preparado para aquel trabajo iría a amarillo al día siguiente.

Se llevaría a casa a las tres niñas. No sabía nada de niños, mucho menos de niñas pero, pero tendría que aprender pronto…

Isabella Swan, Bella como le agradaba que la llamaran, recorrió a paso lento la explanada del aeropuerto de Red rock y llego casi corriendo a la puerta. El vuelo de amarillo ya estaba embarcado y solo quedaba por subir a bordo un par de rezagados, como ella.

Por primera vez en la última hora, tomo aire y se relajo. Las tres últimas semanas habían sido difíciles y frenéticas. Había sido muy duro romper con su novio de tres años, pero dejar su trabajo había sido agotador.

Le dio un trago al café con leche que llevaba en la mano, mientras esperaba para embarcara entrar en el avión vio que estaba completo y agradeció haber utilizado los puntos que tenía en la aerolínea para comprarse un boleto de primero clase. Miro su billete y busco el asiento que le correspondía.

-disculpe

El hombre se levanto y salió al pasillo para dejar que ella ocupara el asiento de la ventanilla. Olía muy bien. Bella no reconoció la colonia, pero su aroma era sutil y fresco. Y probablemente muy cara "menos mal que no llevaba la misma colonia que Jacob "pensó.

-¿quiere que la ayude?-la profunda voz masculina saco a Bella de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué?

El hombre de al lado estaba mirando la pequeña maleta que tenía en la mano.

-ah sí, gracias-respondió.

El hombre subió la maleta con facilidad mientras ella se sentaba, se abrochaba el cinturón y colocaba el bolso debajo del asiento. El avión se había puesto en marcha cuando miro bien a su vecino.

Este estaba mirando fijamente la revista de la aerolínea, pero Bella tubo la impresión de que no la leía en realidad. Tenía los pómulos altos, los labios bien definidos y la mandíbula fuerte. Llevaba el pelo un poco crecido, despeinado y de un extraño color cobrizo y, de perfil, se apreciaban unas pestañas muy largas y gruesas. Bella se pregunto qué color de ojos tendría. No tardo mucho en descubrirlo. El hombre levanto la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Verdes. Tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda unos ojos en los que se podría perder cualquier mujer pensó. Estaba tan sorprendida de su propia reacción que no pudo apartar los ojos de los de él.

…

A pesar de estar preocupado por lo que lo esperaba en amarillo, Edward no pudo ignorar el repentino interés que le suscito la mujer que esperaba en el pasillo del avión

Cuando se levanto para dejarla pasar ella lo rozo y despertó todos sus sentidos. Observo como el pelo color chocolate caía Asia adelante mientras metía el bolso debajo del asiento y ella se lo metía detrás de la oreja. Cuando pudo estudiarla mejor se dio cuenta que tenia las pestañas largas y gruesas y los ojos café obscuro.

No era solo guapa. Era preciosa. Y si el rubor de sus mejillas no lo engañaba, ella también debió de sentirse atraído por él cuando sus miradas sé encontraron.

-¿va todo bien?-le pregunto al ver que no dejaba de mirarlo, pero no decía nada

Ella parpadeo y la expresiones su rostro cambio –Si, he llegado casi corriendo y odio llegar tarde

Edward asintió y abría dicho algo mas si no hubiese sido por el avión que hizo ruido de despegar. Miro a la mujer que tenia alado y se dio cuenta de que se estaba agarrando con fuerza a los reposa brazos con los ojos cerrados. Estaba claro que no le gustaba volar, a él no le molestaba hacerlo, pero espero a que el avión dejara de subir para volver a hablar.

-Soy Edward-dijo, omitiendo apropósito su apellido que era muy conocido en Red Rock. El hecho de formar parte de una familia rica y poderosa, como la Cullen, también tenía sus inconvenientes.

-Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella-respondió ella mientras sacaba una botella de agua del bolso-¿vas a amarillo por negocios?-pregunto dando un trago.

-no exactamente- respondió él frunciendo el ceño

Bella se metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y se pregunto que significaría eso.

-ah

El se rio

-no pretendía ser tan poco explicito. Es un viaje de negocios y personal al mismo tiempo.

-ya

Bella por naturaleza era curiosa, pero no pretendía bombardearlo a preguntas. En la parte de atrás del avión, un bebe comenzó a llorar. Edward se puso tenso y escucho atentamente hasta que los gritase redujeron a sollozos. Miro a Bella había agitación en sus ojos.

-Mi compañero de habitación de la facultad y su esposa fallecieron y soy el tutor de sus hijas. Voy a amarillo por ellas. Son trillizas - suspiro- trillizas de un año.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. No supo que decir por un momento –Es una broma-comento por fin.

-no- le dijo el con expresión seria, parecía asustado-no es una broma

-¿Tienes más hijos propios con tu mujer?

-no estoy casado y no tengo hijos-añadió el-lo único que eh tenido a mi cargo en toda mi vida ha sido mi perro Rufus

-¿y vas a cuidar a tres bebes solo?

-eso parece

-si me permites un consejo deberías de contratar a una niñera de tiempo completo-Edward pensó que sería una magnífica idea y llamaría a la agencia para buscar una inmediatamente

-perdona -bella se levanto y Edward se levanto para dejarla pasar. Ella se acerco a la joven madre-hola-le dijo sonriendo-seguro que estas agotada-Le tendió los brazos para que le entregara a la niña, la madre dudo pero termino por pasársela, ella acomodo a la bebe sobre su brazo y la meció un momento, la pequeña se fue quedando dormida gradualmente hasta que cayó profundamente dormida.

-¿cómo lo has conseguido?-pregunto la madre de la niña tomándola en brazos-muchas gracias

-no hay de que, tu iras consiguiéndolo con la experiencia-las dos regresaron a su asiento y nuevamente Edward se levanto para dejarla pasar

-impresionante-dijo cuando estuvieron los dos nuevamente en sus asientos

-es algo básico cuando has ayudado a criar un bebe. Por desgracia las madres primerizas no suelen averiguarlo hasta que hablan con alguien que tuviera el mismo problema.

-tiene sentido la experiencia cuanta mucho, necesito alguien con esa experiencia ¿estarías disponible?-le pregunto

-¿disponible?

-para ser la niñera de las trillizas. Te pagare el doble de lo normal.

-lo siento pero buscare trabajo en amarillo. Además no me necesitas

-si, te necesito-refuto-estoy tan seguro que eres la indicada para las trillizas que te pagare una bonificación inicial y otra cuando ya no te necesite de veinticinco mil dólares.

-¿su tía se quedara con las trillizas?

-si, no tengo la custodia permanente, solo temporal mientras encuentran a la hermana de Carmen, Tanya-por un momento Edward pensó que aceptaría

-lo siento, pero no puedo

-si cambias de opinión, llámame-le tendió una tarjeta

-ok-cuando termino su conversación ya habían aterrizado ya estaban bajando del avión. Edward se dio vuelta y se fue.

De alguna manera Bella se dio cuenta que Edward le importaba y no solo era la atracción física. Bajo del avión y vio a su madre se dirigió a ella y la saludo con un gran abrazo.

-y que tal el piso, no extrañas tu casa-Renée habia vendido su casa para vivir en un departamento mas pequeño.

-estupendo, he tenido mucho trabajo y conocí a alguien-suspiro

-¿y estas saliendo?

-si salimos una temporada y hace dos semanas lo convencí a venia a vivir conmigo-Renée se escuchaba contenta y eso le bastaba a ella para ser feliz, lo único que le preocupaba era que tendría que cambiar sus planes.

…

Edward fue directamente al despacho del abogado para ver qué era lo que le informaba de los avances de la búsqueda de Tanya. Pero aun no tenían noticias de donde pudiera estar.

-ya es tarde señor Cullen, me tome la libertad de reservarle una habitación de hotel y podemos ir a ver a las niñas mañana al medio día, así me da tiempo a mí para ir arreglando el papeleo para que se las pueda llevar.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Edward se levanto y cambio, bajo a desayunar al restauran del hotel y se preparo para salir a buscar a las niñas, el abogado había contratado un chofer y le dio la dirección para que lo llevara a la casa de acogida.

-ya hemos llegado-dijo el chofer aparcando.

Edward bajo del coche y toco la puertea de la casa con los nudillos, después de un rato apareció frente a él una mujer joven, vestida con unos vaqueros. Llevaba a una niña apoyada en la cadera

-hola tú debes de ser Edward Cullen yo soy Christie Williams, pasa las niñas están en la sala-Él la siguió y se encontró con una alfombra llena de juguetes esparcidos en una alfombra verde, en ella estaban dos niñas exactamente iguales a la que traía Christie

-¿son idénticas?

-si, es poco común, pero Jenny, Jackie y Jessie son idénticas-contesto-por suerte Carmen mando grabar una pulsera con su nombre para cada una, ellos no las necesitaban pero era útil cuando dejaban a las niñas a cargo de alguien más. Esta es Jackie-añadió tendiéndole a la niña

Él la tomo con brazos torpes y la apretó contra su pecho. La niña reacciono y le dio con su pequeña manita en un puño y golpe en la cabeza, después balbuceo algo inteligible para él.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-No tengo idea pero se pondrá contenta si le respondes de algún modo-respondió la mujer

-ah-dijo Edward mirando nuevamente a la niña-si muy bien

A Jackie le susto la respuesta, sacudió los brazos y balbuceo otra vez

La mañana paso de igual manera, entre juegos y "platicas" con las niñas, Edward se fue encariñando poco a poco, era tiempo de que las pequeñas comieran y se prepararan para el viaje a Red Rock

-¿Llevaras a las niñas en avión?

-esa es la idea, ¿crees que sea buena?

-no, la verdad-respondió Christie-Jessie tiene una otitis y está tomando medicamentos y aunque no le hiciese mal tendrías que encargarte tu solo de las tres durante el vuelo

Los tres adultos miraron preocupados a las niñas, son embargo ellas jugaban contentas. El teléfono de Edward sonó rompiendo el breve silencio. No reconoció el número pero aun así respondió.

-hola-contesto una voz que ya conocía-soy Isabella Swan.

-¿dígame?

-si no es demasiado tarde, me gustaría aceptar tu oferta para el trabajo con las trillizas

-el puesto es tuyo. Salimos mañana a primera hora de regreso, iremos en coche dame tu dirección y pasaremos por ti cuando tenga el coche cargado.

A la mañana siguiente Edward luchaba contra las sillas de coche para las niñas en el todoterreno, por suerte era grande y cavia un adulto entre dos de las niñas sin complicaciones. Cuando lo consiguió subió lo demás del equipaje y se marcho a buscar a Bella.

Las trillizas duraron dormida la mayor parte del viaje a Red Rock y cuando despertaban era solo para comer o ser cambiadas de pañal y de eso se encargo Bella en todo momento. Ella también se encariño con las pequeñas muy pronto y a Edward le sorprendió que le gustaba y asustaba la idea de que ella fungiera el papel de madre sustituta mientras el hacia el de padre por un estimaba que llegarían hasta la mañana siguiente a casa, por lo que decidieron llegar a un hotel antes de continuar,. Las niñas durmieron muy bien y descansaron de las sillas de coche sonde llevaban todo el dia sentadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA**

**SE QUE NO TENGO ESCUSAS POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR NUEVO CAP, PERO TENIA UN EXAMEN MUY IMPORTANTE EN LA UNI Y TUBE QUE ESTUDIAR. **

**LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO.**

**PD. GRACIAS Y UNA DISCUELPA POR NO RESPONDER A LAS CHICAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW, DE VERDAD SON MUY IMPORTANTES.**

**KARII**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO II: LouAnn<p>

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Edward salieron del coche para sacar a las trillizas.

-eh llamado a mi señora de la limpieza y prometió llenar el refrigerador con todo lo necesario para atender correctamente a las niñas y que tu también cumplas tus necesidades-comento sacando a Jackie del auto-además encontraras todos los muebles necesarios para atender a las niñas, cunas, cambiadores y sillitas para que coman.

-no pensé que tuvieras todo arreglado tan rápido-confeso Bella sinceramente-pero me alegro

-la verdad quiero que tengan todo lo que sus padres no les pueden dar en el tiempo que estén aquí-comento dulcemente-la verdad nunca me vi casado, ni mucho menos teniendo hijos pero las niñas me han cambiado, me he enamorado de ellas en cuanto las vi.

-¡EDWARD!- ambos voltearon ante el grito de la mujer, era Sue el ama de llaves-mi niño eres padre por fin-dijo tomando a Jackie de sus brazos y asiéndole mimos a la niña

-Sue no soy su padre-le corrigió-solo las tendré temporalmente-dijo con el semblante triste, sacando a Jessie

A Bella le pareció muy dulce la forma en que Edward se expreso de las niñas, aunque lo entendía ella misma se enamoro de los cuatro en tan poco tiempo, y si decía los cuatro por que no solo las trillizas le habían robado el corazón sino también Edward Cullen, no sabía cómo pero el hombre se hizo un hueco importante en ella.

-Tus debes de ser la nueva niñera-comento la mujer-entremos a casa y así podemos plática tranquilamente.

-estoy de acuerdo-comento Edward-pero por qué no entran ustedes con las niñas y yo bajare el equipaje para bañar y dormir a las pequeñas.

-mucho gusto soy Isabella Swan, per llámeme Bella

-yo soy Sue, espero que nos llevemos bien durante el tiempo que estés en esta casa, yo trabjo aquí desde hace muchísimo tiempo y conozco a Edward desde que usaba pañales.

-yo también espero llevarme bien con usted Sue

Después de esa pequeña conversación ya no tuvieron tiempo de conversar mas, las niñas se pusieron inquietas y no cooperaban para facilitarles el trabajo a los adultos. Bella las baño nuevamente cada una por separado. Jackie fue la primera en recibir un baño, seguida de Jessie y Jenny. Al momento de dormirlas a cada una se le debía dar una mamila de leche caliente y cantarles. Contrario a lo que Bella pensó Edward se encargo de hacerlo con Jenny, mientras ella tenía a Jessie y Sue les ayudo con Jackie.

A las 11:00 pm en punto los tres adultos dejaban la habitación de las trillizas exhaustas por todo el trabajo que habían dado en tan solo una noche.

-wow a sido de lo mas agotador-comento Sue sentándose en el sofá de la sala-por ahora me tengo que retirar mi marido estará preocupado por qué no llego, estaré aquí mañana a eso de las 8:00 am para ayudarte, no quiero pensar en lo que será sin Edward aquí

-está bien-comento Bella-yo me voy a descansar ahora que podemos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo durara la calma

-cierto-concordó Edward

-Ed., olvide decirte, Rufus esta con Harry-omento Sue antes de salir-me pareció prudente dejarlo allá para que instalaran a las niñas cómodamente

-bien pensado, solo nos faltaba un gran perro merodeando por casa para completar el caos-comento-gracias Sue

-adiós-la mujer salió de la casa y esta se quedo en total silencio en cuanto se alejo

-bueno, como dijiste hay que aprovechar el silencio mientras dure será mejor que vallamos a dormir

-¿tienes un perro muy grande?-pregunto Bella mientras subían las escaleras juntos

-es un labrador color chocolate-comento Edward ausente-no creo que tengamos preoblemas él adora a los niños

-genial a las niñas les encantara-dije llegando a la entrada de su habitación-buenas noches

-buenas noches

Cada uno se preparo para dormir en sus habitaciones, aunque debían de admitir que estaban pensando en el otro mientras hacían sus actividades.

La casa se quedó en calma solo por 3 horas, a las 2:00am en punto una de las pequeñas comenzó a sollozar, alarmada Bella se levanto a ver qué pasaba.

-oh cariño-le dijo a Jackie sacándola de la cuna-shh ¿Qué pasa?

Jessie se sentó en su cuna y Jenny se puso de pie en la suya, agarrada de la barandilla. Jackie se puso a sollozar más y sus hermanas hicieron pucheros y también lloraban. Era tal el ruido que Bella no le sorprendió ver a Edward unos minutos después en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, como la vez que se quedaron en el hotel iba en calzoncillos. Se ve tan bien vestido como desnudo pensó Isabella

-Jackie se ha despertado y a sus hermanas también-respondió llevando a la niña a uno de los cambiadores-puedes encargarte de Jessie y Jenny

-claro-respondió tomando a Jenny en brazos.

Cuando Bella termino de cambiar el pañal el cuarto estaba en total silencio. Edward estaba sentado en la mecedora, con una niña a cada hombro.

Bella pensó que nunca había visto a ningún hombre tan sexy. Se le acelero el corazón. No te metas ahíse advirtió así misma no te fijes en lo sexy. Es tu jefe. Además k no puedes confiar ahora, no cuando tienes poco de terminar con Jacob

Jamás se había sentido así por su ex, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. No podía tener nada con su jefe. Fue hacia la otra mecedora y se sentó en ella. Jackie se removió en sus brazos, pero la tranquilizo y unos segundos más tarde ya estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿está dormida?-murmuro Edward

-si-respondió ella en un susurro-¿y las tuyas?

-eso parece. ¿Las metemos a las cunas?

-podemos intentarlo, dejare a Jackie y después tomare una de las tuyas.

El asintió y Bella se levanto para dejar a la niña en la cuna, luego volvió hasta donde estaba Edward.

-¿a cuál me llevo?

-a Jenny

Bella se inclino para tomar a la bebe y sus manos tocaron el pecho desnudo de Edward. Estaba caliente y suave. Él la miro fijamente pero Bella evito sus ojos. Tomo a Jenny en brazos y la llevo a su cuna, la tumbo y la tapo con la manta. Después de que las bebes estuvieron acostadas, salieron de la habitación.

-parece que han caído-comento Edward mirando dentro de la habitación

-si creo que tienes razón, espero estén así el resto de la noche-comento-hasta mañana

-hasta mañana-Bella cruzo el pasillo sintiendo nuevamente la mirada del clavada en su espalda.

Se encerró en la habitación, no podía permitir que pasara nada con su jefe. Se había jurado no hacerlo desde que se entero que su padre había tenido una aventura con su secretaria- Esa había sido la causa de la ruptura del matrimonio de sus padres. Jamás había perdonado a su padre, pero por primera vez tenía una idea de lo que le ocurrió a este.

Si había sentido algo parecido a lo que ella sentía cada vez que se acercaba a Edward Cullen, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría dejar de estar tan enfadada con él.

Se durmió pesando en lo que Edward le provocaba y en una manera eficiente para evitar la atracción de ese hombre.

…

Las trillizas aun dormian cuando Bella bajo las escaleras de puntillas y entro en la cocina. Eran casi las ocho.

Edward miro por encima de s hombro y saco otra taza del armario. – buenos días-saludo yendo a sentarse a la barra de la cocina- el café esta recién hecho

Bella aspiro el rico aroma que inundaba la cocina.

-gracias

Edward sonrió y su mirada se ilumino. Cuando Bella serbia su segunda taza de café llamó a la puerta trasera de la casa.

-debe de ser Sue-le dijo a Bella. Tomo la funda de su ordenador y cruzo la cocina para ir a abrir la puerta.

Un enorme labrado se abalanzo sobre él, colocándole las patas sobre los hombros y gimiendo de emoción moviendo el rabo

-vaya- entro también Sue de medio lado-tu rabo Rufus –miro el termo que llevaba Edward en la mano-¿te vas ya a trabajar jefe?

-si-contesto este acariciando el perro-ya esta baja-El labrador bajo y miro a Edward con adoración-llamare a la agencia para ver si han encontrado a otra niñera-le dijo este a Bella.

-espero que si ave si los dos comenzamos a dormir por la noche

Edward se rio parecía divertido, Bella sospecho que lo estaba mirando como una adolecente enamorada, pero no pudo apartar la vista. Ningún hombre debía ser tan guapo.

¿Serian así todos los Cullen? Tal vez debiese alegrarse de que Edward su ese su jefe y estuviese totalmente fuera de su alcance, además de ser más sofisticado que ella.

Tampoco le importaba no interesarle, porque de ave intentada conquistarla, lo abría logrado sin ningún esfuerzo.

Bella pensó que era lamentable que una mujer no pudiera resistirse a un hombre.

-Hasta luego jefe-se despidió Sue, sacándola de sus pensamientos-que tengas una buen día.

-buena suerte con las trillizas-respondió el agachándose para acariciar a Rufus por última vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Bella imito la despedida de Sue antes de servirse otra taza de café.

-Esta recién hecho le dijo a la otra mujer-¿quieres uno?

-claro ¿Por qué no?-contesto esta, sentándose en un taburete

Bella le tendió una taza y se sentó frente a ella

-¿todavía están dormidas?-pregunto la otra mujer

-si-Bella miro el reloj digital del microondas-supongo que se debe a que han despertado varias veces en el transcurso de la noche

-Está mañana eh estado hablándole a mi Harry de las trillizas-empezó Sue pero alguien la interrumpió tocando fuertemente la puerta

Bella miro desconcertada a la señora de la limpieza

-debe de ser LouAnn –dijo está, levantándose y atravesando la habitación. A Bella no le dio tiempo a preguntarse quién era LouAnn cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió.

-Buenos días Sue-dijo una voz grave que parecía no pertenecía a su dueña, una mujer que no debería llegar a los cincuenta kilos.

-hola LouAnn -respondió Sue, haciéndole un gesto para que entrase - estábamos tomando un café ¿te apetece?

-por supuesto-LouAnn la siguió hasta el interior de la cocina y miró a Bella con curiosidad- ¿y quién eres tú, querida?

-Bella la niñera-respondió esta, intentando no mirar de manera descarada la ropa de aquella mujer de cabello cano.

Iba vestida con una camiseta de color azul turquesa con un caballo y su jinete estampados en plateado, debajo llevaba unos leggins negros y calzaba zapatillas de deporte rosas. Tenía los brazos muy delgados y llenos de brillantes joyas. Bella estaba segura de que el formidable diamante de la mano izquierda era de verdad, igual que el zafiro de la mano derecha. Por no mencionar los enormes pendientes de diamantes de sus orejas. Estaba bronceada e irradiaba energía.

-¿la niñera?-repitió LouAnn arqueando las cejas-¿para qué necesita Edward una niñera?

-siéntate, LouAnn y te lo contamos-sugirió Sue, ofreciéndole una silla a su lado, enfrente de Bella-Bella esta es LouAnn Harris la vecina de Edward.

-encantada de conocerte-dijo LouAnn, sonriente mientras se sentaba-vas a verme mucho porque, vivo solo y mis hijos vienen poco a verme, así que me aburro mucho. Me alegre enormemente cuando Edward vino a vivir aquí y contrato a Sue. Nos conocemos desde hace por lo menos veinte años. Fue res muy joven ¿verdad?

-bueno…-Bella miro a Sue para que la ayudase. La señora de la limpieza congrio-supongo que si-añadió Bella

LouAnn resoplo.

-¿Cómo que supongo que si? Comparada conmigo, eres una niña. Pero es que yo 76 años, así que casi todo el mundo es joven comparado conmigo. Tengo que comprarle una cafetera como la de Edward, vuestro café siempre es mejor que el mío, Sue.

-debe ser porque yo muelo los granos. Edward hace que se los manden de la tienda en la que solía comprar en los Ángeles-explico Sue.

-pensaba que era la cafetera-continuo LouAnn-Parece sacada de una nave espacial.

Bella se rio. Le caía bien la vecina.

LouAnn le sonrió, le guiño un ojo y se volvió hacia Sue-ahora cuéntame para que necesita Edward una niñera. Pensaba que era un soltero de oro al que no le interesaba tener hijos

-y lo es, y no le interesan o no le interesaban los niños-admitió Sue-hasta hace poco la verdad es que es una historia muy triste

Cuando termino de hacerle un resumen a LouAnn, esta chasqueo la lengua como si lo entendiese

-que horrible para esas niñas. Y que suerte para ellas y para Edward que tú hayas querido ayudarlos-añadió, golpeando suavemente la mano de Bella

-fue el destino-concluyo melisa-eso pienso yo.

-tres niñas, de la misma edad-LouAnn sacudió la cabeza-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-salvo por la falta de sueño me las arreglo bien, creo-contesto Bella-avises es todo un caos, por supuesto, pero las niñas parecen estar bien. Jessie tiene una otitis en estos momentos así que esta un poco quejica, pero en general, son un cielo de niñas.

-estoy deseando conocerlas ¿Cuántos años tienen?

-uno.

En ese momento se oye parlotear a una de las pequeñas

-creo que va a conocerlas enseguida. Bella se levanto y fue hacia la puerta.

-subo contigo-anuncio LouAnn. Sue las sequio.

* * *

><p>bueno este es el segundo cap espero les guste, nos leemos el fin de semana ;)<p>

bye

**Kariina :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de S.M. y lahistoria es de Lois Faye Dyer**

**Tengo algo impontantisisissimo que decir, se que en un principio la historia era TOTALMENTE de Lois pero apartir de este capitulo lo que esta escrito es mio, conforme eh ido escribiendo eh estado cambiando lo que dice el libro por las locuras que idea mi cabeza espero y esto no sea un problema para que sigan leyendo, si lo es esta bien es desicion del lector. Gracias a las que seguiran e igualmente gracias a las que llegaron hasta este punto conmigo. **

**Atte: JaNNy**

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

Edward tenía una gran lista de prioridades para aquel día, pero mientras daba marcha atrasa su Volvo para salir del garaje no estaba pensando en el trabajo que lo esperaba en la fundación Cullen. En su lugar, estaba distraído con los recuerdos de Bella ocupándose de las niñas a media noche.

No podía dejar de pensar en su imagen, en la habitación casi sin luz, despeinada, con unos pantalones de pijama azules. Jackie se había agarrado al escote de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta, había dejado al descubierto la curva de sus pechos.

A pesar de estar medio dormido, Edward se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo de la camiseta. Se había sentido fatal haberla mirado y tenía la esperanza de que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Habían sabido que la presencia en su casa de aquella guapa mujer le iba a acusar momentos difíciles, pero no se había preparado para encontrarse medio desnuda.

Que estupidez, pensó, molesto consigo mismo. está viviendo en mi casa, sabía que se levantaría de la cama so alguna vez las trillizas lloraban por la noche

Tenía que admitir que el pijama de Bella no era nada sugerente. No obstante, incluso así vestida avía hecho que se parase la circulación en la autovía de Los Ángeles.

Tal vez no se habida sentido tan afectado si hubiese tratado de una mujer con menos curvas.

O, tal vez, te hubiera interesado igual aunque hubiera ida vestida con un saco de papas

Edward era consciente de que aquello estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero no sabía cómo lograr que su cuerpo no reaccionase al verla. No solo era su empleada, además era demasiado joven para él. Su secretaria lo había llamado para contarle lo que había averiguado sobre ellas y no solo le ha había dicho que sus informes laborales eran impecables, sino también que había salido de la universidad solo tres años antes.

Calculando mentalmente y de forma rápida, debía de tener veinticinco o veintiséis años.

Y él tenía treinta años. Era demasiado mayos para ella. Por desgracia a su libido no parecía importarle.

Llego al trabajo preocupado con la situación de casa, aparco el coche y fue hacia su despacho, decidió dejar de pensar en la curvilínea mujer de pelo caoba que estaba en su casa, ocupada con las niñas.

Leyó con rapidez los mensajes que le había dejado la recepcionista y dejo el montón de papeleen encima de su ordenador. Llamo a su hermano Emmett mientras lo encendía y quedo con él para comer en su cafetería favorita: SusieMae. Después cerró puerta del despacho y se enfrento a su correo electrónico, que estaba lleno de documentos y archivos.

Edward le dijo la camarera lo que iban a comer Emmett y él y la vio marcharse. La cafetería estaba llena, pero desde donde estaba sentado divisaba la puerta, así que enseguida vio entrar a su hermano.

Emmett recorrió el local con la mirada y se dirigió a donde estaba Edward sentado.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-le pregunto sin más preámbulos- te he dejado dos mensajes en el contestador. No me has devuelto la llamada.

-no decías que fuera importante-contesto Edward, quitándose la chaqueta y mirando a su hermano divertido-¿lo era?

-no exactamente, quería saber si has hablado con la empaloma, mi rosee extrañases salidas al centro comercial y como ella no está me toca a mi acompañarla.

-Emma sabes que si te escucha llamarla así te mata ¿no es cierto?-En ese momento llego la camarera con sus platillos y se retiro-y no, solo sé que Jaspe tenía planes de visitar a su familia alas aforas de Red Rock

-humo, comienzo a odiar a ese cuñado mío-contesto Emmett dando un gran bocado a su comida-pero eso ya no importa Eddie no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-fui a amarillo y eh estado muy ocupado desde entonces

-y que has ido a hacer a amarillo?-cuestiono Emmett dando otro bocado

-he ido a recoger a las hijas de Eleazar-Emmett lo miro sin entender muy bien de que iba la cosa-son tres, trillizas de 1 año

Emmett se atraganto con el bocado que tenía en la boca para poder pasarlo y hablar.

-¿por qué?¿qué ha pasado?-cuestiono sorprendido

-Carmen y Eleazar tuvieron un accidente de tránsito, ninguno de los dos sobrevivió.

La excreción de Emmett era de sorpresa y de dolor, porque aunque no fuera tan amigo de Eleazar como lo era Edward si lo había apreciado mucho.

-¿los dos han muerto?-sacudió la cabeza confundido-Eran tan jóvenes. Eleazar y tu tenia la misma edad ¿verdad?-Edward asintió

-y te hondado a ti la custodia de las niñas?

-si

¿Por qué?

-por que Eleazar me dejo como tutor en caso de que la hermana de Carmen, Tanya, no pudiesen quedarse con ellas-Edward dio un trago a su café para intentar aliviar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Todavía no había superado la repentina pérdida de sus amigos-Así que estarán conmigo hasta que el abogado localice a Tanya

-¿Dónde está?

-nadie lo sabe. Trabaja en áfrica, con su marido. Al parecer, hacia un mes que no escribía a Carmen.

-vaya ¿y quién está con las niñas mientras tu trabajas

-he contratado una niñera-respondió Edward-y Sue se esta quedando mas horas mientras estoy en la Fundación.

Emmett lo miro fijamente. Edward le dio un bocado a su sándwich

-¿y?'

-¿y qué?

-no me dejes así. Estas a punto de ahogarte ¿Qué más tienes que contarme?

-la niñera esta interna en mi casa se llama Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella. Es castaña obscura y es estupenda con las trillizas

Emmett dejo el plato vacio a un lado en la mesa sin apartar almiarada de su hermano.

-y es muy guapa ¿verdad?

-si, lo es-se limito a contestar Edward, sin prestar atención

-interna-repitió pensativo-¿Cuántas horas al día trabaja?

-veinticuatro horas prácticamente

-¿a si que vive contigo?

-si

-¿duerme bajo el mismo techo que tú?

Edward asintió y vio como a su hermano le brillaban los ojos

-si tienen su propia habitación al otro lado del pasillo, que estabas pensando ¿que dormía en la mía?-Emmett se encogió de hombros

-admito que lo había pensado. Edward siempre has sido rapido con las mujeres. Y estas viviendo con una en tu casa…A mi me parece que esta claro

-pues no-replico Edward-trabaja para mi ¿has oido hablar del acoso sexual? Está en zona prohibida

-que pena-comento Emmett, dando un trago a su café- ¿y cómo de guapa es Bella?

Demasiada guapa pensó Edward

-preciosa

-¿Qué nota le pondrías del uno al diez?

-un quince

Aquello sorprendió a Emmett

-vaya

-y es demasiado joven-continua diciendo Edward

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-veinticinco años

-Gracias a dios-bromeo Emmett-pensé que me dirías que era menor de edad

-en cualquier caso, tiene cinco años menos que yo-gruño Edward-es demasiado noven

Emmett apretó los labios divertido por la reacción de su hermano

-a ver si lo he comprendido bien. Estas de mal humor por que tienes una niñera con la que no puedes coquetear porque eres su jefe es menor que tu

-si lo has entendido bien-contesto Edward. Emmett comenzó a reír estruendosamente causando que las personas que estaban en el restaurante voltearan a ver a su mesa.

-deberías despedirla así podrías salir con ella

-no puedo despedirla. Ni quiero hacerlo, Se le da muy bien su trabajo. Si no me estuviese ayudando con las niñas , estaría perdido.

-pues contrata a otra…y después la despides a ella

-si como si fuese a salir conmigo después de despedirla-Edward se frotaba los ojos. Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir- te aseguro que esto no tener solución. Créeme he considerado todas las posibilidades

-querer es poder-dijo Emmett

-Deja de ser tan positivo –se quejo Edward

-¿no eras tú el que me decía que avía mucho peses en el mar? espera una semana y conocerás a otra chica. ¿Qué más te da no poder estar sin ella?

Me importa porque nunca había conocido a nadie como ella

Edward no quería contarle a Emmett que Bella era única. Bastante le estaba costando que hubiera conocido a una mujer que él llevaba treinta años respetando.

-tal vez tengas razón-encogiéndose de hombros

Terminaron de comer platicando sobre los planes que tenia, Emmett quería proponerle a Rosalie comenzar a formar una familia con ella, tener hijos. Después de que Edward se despidiera de su hermano, se dirigió a su oficina para recoger los últimos archivos que tendría que llevar a casa para poder terminar el trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

.net

**Tres amores.**

5

Capítulo IV

Cuando Edward llego a casa en la noche, casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que había exagerado por la mañana. Debía de haber sobreestimado el poder de la atracción que sentía por Bella. El barrio estaba tranquilo y las farolas ya estaban encendidas cuando dejo el coche en el garaje y salió del. Cerró la puerta del garaje dándole al botón que había al lado de esta y abrió la que daba al office. Se detuvo a bruscamente en la puerta abierta de la cocina al ver a Bella. Estaba delante de los fuegos, de espalda a él, echando agua hirviendo en una taza. Bella llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, una camiseta verde, unos pantalones desgastados y calzaba unos calcetines gordos. Parecía cómoda como si la cocina fuera suya.

Es agradable llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y encontrarse a una mujer guapa en la cocina a Edward le sorprendieron sus propios pensamientos. Nunca había tenido idea a que se referían sus amigos casados cuando contaban que llegar a casa y que esta no estuviese bacía era una de las mejores cosas del matrimonio. A él le gustaba su intimidad y no le importaba vivir solo. De hecho apreciaba la soledad y el silencio después de una mañana llena de reuniones.

No obstante, le agrado ver a Bella en su cocina y ver que se sentía cómoda, que se sentía bien.

aunque tal vez no pensará lo mismo si fuera mi novia y estuviese empeñada a casarse conmigo, se dijo. En cualquier caso, me alegro de verla

Antes de que diese tiempo de saludarla Rufus corrió hacia él desde el salón. Edward dejo la funda del ordenador en el suelo de baldosa y se preparo. El enorme perro se detuvo, levanto las patas delanteras y las planto en los hombros de Edward mientras intentaba lamerle la cara.

-eh eso no.- protesto él, agarrándole la cabeza y rascándole las orejas.

-hola-dijo Bella, mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Dejo la tetera y dejo su tasa sobre la mesa, donde tenía un cuaderno abierto al lado de un ordenador portátil-me había parecido oírte aparcar ¿Qué tal el día?

-muy ocupado-respondió el soltando al perro agachandoce para recoger su ordenador. El perro donde lo siguió a donde estaba Bella y se sentó a su lado - ¿y el tuyo?

-muy ocupado- Edward se rio del comentario de Bella y por la forman que lo dijo.

-sí, seguro que si ¿Qué tal las niñas?

-bien-Bella se hecho azúcar en el té-Jackie se ha dado un golpe con una silla y tiene un moratón nuevo. Jessie se ha manchado el pelo de papilla y he tenido que bañarla dos veces esta mañana…Y Jenny –entrecerró los ojos como si estuviese haciendo memoria-Ahora que lo pienso Jenny ha tenido un dia bastante tranquilo.

-que raro

-si- se rio ella-pero no parece estar enferma, así que me alegro, y me sorprende, poder decir que, aunque solo las conosco desde hace tres días, de vez en cuando una pase un día tranquila

-bueno eso es todo un alivio

-¿has hablado con la empresa de trabajo temporal?

-si, pronto tendrán tres candidatas, están comprobando sus referencias antes de que las entreviste-Edward se acercar al fregadero y se lavó las manos-. ¿Qué ha preparado Sue para cenar?

-lasaña y ensalada. Te ha dejado un plato en la nevera, y también hay pan-Bella dejo la taza y se dispuso a levantarse

Edward le indico que se sentase.

-Quédate donde estas. Yo la buscare

-Abrió la nevera y encontró el plato y un cuenco con ensalada, volvió a cerrar la puerta y lo llevo todo a la encimera. Quito el papel transparente que tenía la lasaña y la metió al microondas

-¿Qué quieres de beber?

-se dio vuelta y vio a Bella en la puerta de la nevera con un vaso en la mano.

-agua fría, gracias.

Mientras oía caer el cubito de hielo y el agua Edward se sentó en el taburete. El microondas pito justo cuando estaba terminando de aliñar la ensalada, así que volvió la encimera y saco un cuchillo y un tenedor del cajón. Bella dejo el vaso de agua cerca de la ensalada y volvió a su sitio. Edward se sento frente a ella, se remango y se quito la corbata.

-háblame de las trillizas-le pidió a Bella-¿Cómo esta Sue?¿ha sobrevivido?

-ha dicho que va a quitarse del gimnacio. Es evidente que estar todo el dia levantando bebes yt llevándolos de un lado a otro es mucho mas divertidoque levantar pesas-rio Bella-hablando enserio es estupenda con las niñas y ellas parecen encantadas.

-eso había imaginado-respondio Edward-es muy buena con rufus que es muy parecido a tener un niño pequeño en casa

-puede ser-murmuro pensativa-hoy e conocdo a tu vesina LouAnn

-¿de verdad? ¿y que te ha parecido?

Es una mujer muy interesante

-eso es cierto, es todo u personaje. Espero tener su energía cuando llege a su edad

-yo también- dijo ella, pensando en como Lou Ann abia estado jugando con las niñas-es estupenda con las niñas. No se quien se divirtió mas jugando al escondite, si ella o las niñas.

Edward rio y a Bella le éxito su risa. Mientras el seguía comiendo, hablaron de la idea de mantener a las niñas en la misma habitación. Bella bebió su té y vio facinada como Edward echaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para dar un trago de agua. Vio moverse los músculos de su garganta al tragar. Había algo muy intimo en aquella situación, los dos sentados en la cómoda cocina, el comiendo y hablando de las niñas.

-¿Qué te parece?

-¿que? lo siento no te estaba poniendo atención

Edward rio divertido por la situación, por su parte Bella solo se sonrojo al verse descubierta viéndolo como una tonta enamorada…

-te estaba diciendo que probaremos dejar a las niñas juntas, si no resulta podemos cambiarlas en una semana

-creo que tiene sentido, si se siguen despertando unas a otras por las noches vemos que hacer con ellas-coincidió decidida a que aquel hombre no la intimidaría, aunque por otra parte no era bueno que estuviera recordándolo cuando se aparición las noches anteriores en la habitación de las niñas solamente con el pantalón de pijama puesto y el torso desnudo.- ¿te ha dicho el abogado cuánto tiempo va tardar para encontrar a la tía de las trillizas?

-no-Edward se paso la mano por el cabello nervioso, después se levanto y fue a dejar el plato al fregadero-Me pidió que le contase cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudar a encontrarla. Por ahora, lo único que se me ha ocurrido es ponerme a mirar fotografías

-¿fotografías?

-El ya tiene una de Tanya y su esposo, lo que pasa es que a Carmen le encetaba tener fotografías de todos los momentos y personas, además de eso escribía atrás las fechas y nombres de quienes aparecen en la fotografía. Cuando llegamos deje las cajas de fotografías en el armario, estaba pensando en bajarlas mañana por la noche y comenzar a buscar.

-si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-gracias, pero tengo que advertirte que son muchas fotografías y están totalmente desordenadas en un par de cajas. Podemos tardar.

-aun así me ofrezco voluntaria-insistió ella-¿ha buscado el abogado una agenda en casa de las trillizas? Yo tengo una libreta llena de números de teléfono y direcciones de familia y amigos. Y también hay una copia en el ordenador.

-ya buscaron y no encontraron nada, supongo que Carmen se llevo el ordenador cuando sucedió el accidenté.

-bueno quedamos en el mismo punto, ¿tampoco encontraron las cartas de la hermana de Carmen?

-si las tienen pero son de muchos meses antes y ya no están en el lugar de donde las mandaron.

-wow al parecer quedamos en el mismo punto-dijo en un suspiro- cero que iré a dormir para descansa ahora que las trillizas están dormidas

-es buena idea-dijo Edward-yo tengo que sacar a Rufus a caminar una rato

-buenas noches

Salió de la habitación aun aturdida por la presencia de Edward en la cocina. Es tu jefe se dijo a si miasma además que es mayor que tu, tiene más experiencia.

Se quedo profundamente dormida en cuanto pego la cabeza en la almohada.

El primer llanto llego a sus oídos sobre la una de la madrugada, Jessie lloraba parada en la orilla de la cuna cuando Bella entro, al parecer tenía fiebre. La baño y cambio además de darle la medicina. Después de ese proceso la niña se quedo completamente dormida.

~.~

A la mañana siguiente Bella deseó poder quedarse otros cinco minutos más dormida pero sabía que si lo hacía no se podría dar una ducha o desayunar hasta que las trillizas tomaran su siesta a media mañana.

Solamente encontró a Sue en la cocina, se sentó en el taburete y se sirvió una taza de café con una rebanada de pan tostado para desayunar. Las niñas despertaron sobre las nueve de la mañana y de allí tuvieron un día agotador para sus cuidadoras.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aqui dejo el 5° cap y no les estorbo mas para que sigan leyendo.

;)

* * *

><p>Capitulo V<p>

EPOV.

La semanas pasaban y aun no teníamos pistas de Tanya, aunque me sentía a gusto con Bella y las niñas en casa, aunque no me olvidaba que en algún momento ella podría aparecer y llevar a las niñas consigo, además que con esta separación también se iría Bella ya que no tendría ningún caso tener una niñera en una casa sin niños. A la segunda semana las niñas comenzaron a dormir toda la noche sin que una llorase, Bella decía que era porque se habían acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar.

El día pasaba tranquilamente y solamente tenía que realizar alguna que otra firma de papeleo y nada más, por lo que decidí ir a comer a casa y quedarse allí el resto de la tarde para pasar un poco de tiempo con las niñas, realmente me había encariñado con las cuatro, aunque tenía poco tiempo de conocerlas se habían ganado mi corazón. Sabía que no solo tenía metidas en mi mente y corazón a las niñas sino que también a Bella, había demostrado ser una empleada leal, cuidaba a las niñas y las trataba con cariño. Un recuerdo del último mes apareció en mi mente…

_Flas back _

_Llegaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, había tenido que atender algunos clientes además que el investigador también se había reunido conmigo para darme los últimos informes de la búsqueda de Tanya y sus esposos. Estacione el auto en el garaje y baje para entrar a la cocina, no había nadie, fui por la sala y tampoco encontré a nadie, en cambio al acercarme a la sala e tv vi a las pequeñas en la alfombra con Bella jugando con ellas, estaban llenas de juguetes para bebes, al parecer las niñas tenían los mismos juguetes solo que en diferentes tonalidades. Bella estaba recostada en la alfombra con Jessie encima de ella y Jenny halando de su cabello, Jackie estaba también pero se reía de lo que hacían sus hermanas a su niñera, en un momento me escucho y comenzó a gatear a hacia mí, sus hermanas al ver su movimiento la imitaron para llegar conmigo en el umbral de la puerta, me agache para tomarlas a las tres en brazos. Realmente me encantaba mi nueva vida._

_-papu-escuche decir a una de las niñas, volteé a ver a Jessie que había sido la que hablo-papu-volvió a decir más decidida_

_-o por dios ¡has hablado cariño!-dijo Bella entusiasta, yo por mi parte estaba en el séptimo cielo -tu primera palabra es Papá _

_-¿me ah dicho p...papá a mi?-pregunte como u bobo aun sin poder creerlo_

_-al parecer si ¿te molesta? yo podría corregirla mostrándole fotografías o algo para que estés mas cómodo-dijo Bella rápidamente al parecer mal interpretando mi tono de voz_

_-NO-casi grite-no me molesta, por lo contrario me gusta que me diga así, es solo que me sorprendió_

_Fin de flash back_

Desde ese día las niñas me recibían siempre así, aunque Jenny decía algo más parecido a "papo", Jackie decía perfectamente "papi" y Jessie continuaba diciendo "papu". Al final las tres tenían formas distintas de ser conmigo así como con Bella, me hacían feliz cada vez que las veía en casa.

Continúe con mi trabajo, para terminar y poder ir a ver a mis amores.

Estaba terminando de formar los últimos papeles cuando entro Jessica mi secretaria.

-afuera esta su Hermano Emmett dice que quiere verlo

-claro que si hazlo pasar.

La mujer se retiro y a los pocos minutos entro Emmett con su característica sonrisa, parecía un niño que acababa de hacer travesuras.

-hola hermanito querido-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-hola Emmett ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-yo tener una razón para venir a ver a mi hermano querido, chulo, el mejor hombre en la tierra, mi prefe…

-que es lo que quieres Emm? Sabes bien que tus visitas siempre tienen un fin

-Puff…está bien quiero que me acompañes a comprar el anillo de compromiso que le daré a Rosalie

-¿y por qué yo y no la enana diabólica que tenemos por hermana? ¿No sería más apropiado y femenino que ella te acompañe?

-si pero, ella no me llevaría solo a una joyería a ver el más bonito de los anillos sino que me llevaría por miles de tiendas buscando anillos y al final terminaríamos comprando el primer anillo que viéramos en la primera tienda.

.suena muy Alice-dije riendo –está bien te acompañare a comprarle el anillo a Rose.

-bien, ¿cuál es tu hora de salida hoy?

-estaba a punto de irme a comer a casa con las niñas, vámonos ahora, comemos algo rápido en el centro comercial y vamos a la joyería

-ok.

Salimos rumbo al centro comercial, comimos en uno de los restaurantes de comida mexicana más importantes del centro. Después de eso fuimos a las joyerías más reconocidas vimos anillos durante unos veinte minutos hasta que Emmett llamo mi atención ya que había encontrado un hermoso anillo de oro, con un diamante en el centro.

-Este es, estoy seguro que a Rosalie le encanara ¿tú qué piensas Edward?

-me parece perfecto estoy seguro que a Rosalie le encantara-dije y era verdad le parecía un anillo realmente lindo y además Emmett parecía muy ilusionado con el tema de la boda, nunca pensé en ver a mi hermano, que parecía más una niño, pidiéndole matrimonio a alguien.

M concentre en la pequeña vitrina delante de mí, había muchos anillos muy hermosos, de repente otro anillo llamo mi atención, era muy bonito, sencillo pero bonito era de oro y en el resaltaba una pequeña jema color verde, de inmediato otra de las dependientas vino hacia mí t lo saco de la vitrina para que lo viera mejor. Lo tome en mis manos, realmente no sabía porque me había encantado ese pequeño aro pero me encantaba…

-vámonos Ed.- la voz de mi hermano me distrajo de mis pensamientos-se hace tarde para comer con las niñas

-gracias-musite a la dependienta y fui donde mi hermano

-¿qué demonios mirabas tan interesado?-pregunto cuando ya estábamos en el auto

-solo miraba los anillos, y me llamaron la atención algunos, para regalarle a mama en su cumpleaños

-ah ok

Subimos A mi auto, en ese momento comenzó a sonar su teléfono móvil, realmente yo no pues mucha atención a lo que estaba hablando, solamente alcance a escuchar que quien hablaba era Rosalie. Después de un tiempo Emmett colgó, no sin antes una pequeña conversación romántica con Rosalie, me reí de él o era muy normal escuchar mi hermano gigantesco y rudo hablar tiernamente con su novia casi prometida.

-deja de reírte y acelera que tenemos a las mujeres en tu casa, Alice llego por la mañana y decidieron junto con mama ir a visitar a tu niñera y a las niñas.

-creí que Alice no llegaba hasta el domingo-dije mientras aceleraba, no sé porque pero me ponía nervioso pensar que Bella estaba en casa con las locas ideas de mi madre y Alice, además que deporsi ellas solas daban miedo no quería imaginar que era lo que tramaban estando con Rosalie.

Llegamos a casa después de unos minutos, realmente no estábamos lejos de mi casa, Llegamos y de inmediato bajamos del auto parecía que mi madre y mis hermanas no llegaban aun allí por lo que entre en busca de Bella y de la niñas, tenía pensado decirle a Bella que fuera a descansar y yo me encargaría de las niñas durante la tarde junto con mi familia.

Todos mis planes se fueron al traste cuando entramos a la habitación y vi a mi hermana con Jenny en brazos, mientras que mi madre sostenía a Jackie y Rosalie a Jessie. En cuanto me vieron las niñas comenzaron a querer bajar de brazos de ellas para venir a mí como cada día. Las tres dejaron a las niñas en el piso y ellas vinieron hacia mí, aunque aun me era un poco complicado tomarlas en brazos a las tres juntas.

-papi-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, era la primera vez que lo decían correctamente las tres sin alguna distorsión.

Las tome a las tres en brazos con ayuda de Bella que como siempre se acerco para auxiliarme, sabía que no era correcto encariñarme a estas 4 personitas pero con el paso del tiempo y mientras más tiempo las tuviera sería más difícil la despedida.

-hola mis niñas-les dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla a casa una, volteé a ver a mi familia que me veía sorprendidos, incluso Emmett que estaba junto a Rosalie-hola familia

-no…lo…puedo…creer-dijo por fin Alice saliendo de su trance-estas mujercitas te han cambiado hermano

-oh hijo me hace tan feliz verte así, ya quería ser abuela y Eleazar sin querer me hizo mi deseo realidad, estoy tan feliz por ti, mi bebe ahora no tiene una sino tres hijas a las que podre consentir.

Alcance a ver qué Bella se retiraba hacia la cocina con mucho sigilo, y aunque ya hubiera pensado en darle la arde libre me entristeció que no pasara la tarde de juegos con las niñas y conmigo. Sabía que no era correcto sentir algo por ella porque era menor que yo.

Continuamos con la tarde de juegos con mis hermanos y mi madre, estaba conversando con mi madre de las niñas y como iba progresando la búsqueda de Tanya y su marido cuando Bella salió de la cocina.

-la cena esta lista para que pasen al comedor-dijo mirando a todos los presentes-si gusta señor Cullen yo puedo llevarme a las niñas para que usted y su familia puedan comer tranquilos, además que es hora de que ellas también coman

-no, quisiera ayudar a dar de comer a las pequeñas si no te importa querida-dijo Esme antes de que yo pudiera contestar-puedo ayudarte a dar de comer a la pequeñas ahora que Edward está ocupado y que Sue no está.

-claro gracias-se acerco a Rosalie que tenia a Jenny y Jackie en brazos-vamos a comer cariño-le dijo tendiéndoles los brazos a las pequeñas que de inmediato fueron con ella-en un momento las regreso con usted Señorita Hale

Fue a la cocina seguida de Esme que tenia a Jessie con ella, mientras tanto mis hermanos y yo pasamos al comedor para comenzara a comer mientras mi madre ayudaba a Bella a dar de comer a las pequeñas, mi madre era testaruda y no me imaginaba como se la estaría pasando con las pequeñas, sabía muy bien que se moría por que mis hermanos y yo le diéramos nietos y, como ella misma dijo, Eleazar y Carmen le dieron esa oportunidad, al igual de a mí de ser padre.

Aunque no debería de alegrarme el hecho de que Tanya y su marido no aparecieran, ya que sabía que sería in evitable que regresaran por las niñas. Terminamos de cenar y fuimos a la sala donde nos sentamos mi hermano y yo a esperar a que terminaran de comer las pequeñas, por lo pronto mi hermana y Rosalie fueron a dejar los platos sucios de la comida.

-El sábado por la noche le daré el anillo a Rose y si todo sale bien la próxima semana tendremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso ¿Qué te parecería llevar a Bella y a las niñas?

-y por qué tendría que llevara a Isabella, además ¿por qué le dices Bella?

-pues lo de Bella es porque ella misma les dijo a Rose, Alice y a mamá que llamaran así porque no le gusta su nombre completo, pensé que lo sabías-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-¿de qué hablan chicos?-pregunto rose sentándose al lado de Emmett y Alice a mi lado

-pues Edward me comentaba como lleva esto de ser padre de tres niñas-dijo mi hermano para que Rose no se diera cuenta del anillo.

-y ¿qué tal te va Eddie?-me pregunto mi hermana

-pues me estoy adaptando o mejor dicho acostumbrando, nunca entendí porque mis amigos decían que era muy gratificante llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y encontrar a tu esposa e hijos esperando por ti para comer contigo o simplemente para que estés en su compañía

-pero tú no tienes una esposa Edward, bueno ni siquiera tienes pareja aun-dijo Alice con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro

-lo sé pero sabes muy bien que Sue es como mi madres desde que me mude aquí, la quiero mucho y estoy muy acostumbrado a verla al llegar aquí con Isabella y las pequeñas jugando.-sabia muy bien que era parte de mentira lo que decía, si me gustaba llegar ay ver a Sue esperándome pero me era muchísimo más agradable llegar y que Bella me recibiera con las pequeñas en brazos para ver si quería comer.

-baya Ed. por lo que escucho parece que te urge tener una familia, no imagino cómo te vas a quedar de destrozado cuando las niñas se vallan – las palabras de Rosalie me llegaron al alma porque eran ciertas no me imaginaba mi vida sin las niñas y Bella en ella. Las amaba, tanto a las niñas como a Bella y me sería muy difícil separarme de ellas cuando Tanya regresara, no sabía si el testamento de Eleazar tendría alguna clausura de tiempo para la aparición de la hermana de Carmen pro lo investigaría cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>bueno pues ahora si quiero agradecerles todos y cada uno de los RR. No se que pasa con mi fanfic pero no me permie responder los mensajes, ni en mi correo :(<p>

elizabeth1485 : nena no tengo el libro en digital solamente en fisico ya que fue un regalo de mi mami :D. Ya lo eh buscado pero no esta en internet. lo siento, gracias por leerme :)


	6. Chapter 6

TRES AMORES

**.NET**

5

Capítulo VI

BPOV.

Mientras estaba dando de comer a las niñas con la ayuda de la madre de Edward me quede pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante el mes anterior, Edward y yo nos llevábamos muy bien durante nuestra convivencia en la casa, además las niñas ya eran más consientes de que deberían de tener un padre y una madre, al parecer ellas nos tomaron a nosotros como esas figuras.

La verdad esto a mi no me sorprendía, las niñas iban creciendo y necesitaban esto, por lo que cuando me llamaron a mi por primera vez mami me emociono mucho, no estaba segura aun de decírselo a Edward, aun no me atrevía a hacerlo enojar. No habían conseguido a nadie aun para que ayudara a cuidar a las niñas, pero Con Sue y LouAnn estábamos muy bien con las niñas.

-son unos angelitos ¿verdad?-me dijo Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos

-si, son muy buenas niñas, aunque tienen demasiada energía –dije mimando a Jessie mientras le daba de comer

-¿te gustan los bebes?-yo la mire confundida, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?-te gusta ser niñera de ellas, lo veo en tus ojos, estas muy encariñada con las pequeñas

-si las quiero mucho desde el primer momento se ganan el corazón de cualquiera, aunque me hagan travesuras, las quiero mucho, me han ayudado mucho en este tiempo de no ser por ellas lo pararía muy mal en este momento.

-¿y a mi hijo?-continuo de repente - ¿también lo quieres como a las niñas?

-amm no entiendo a que viene la pregunta-conteste un tanto nerviosa-mi hijo está enamorado de ti Bella.

-hay señora Cullen como dice eso, el señor y yo solamente llevamos una relación Jefe empleada, además no creo que yo sea el tipo de mujer que el señor no usted quiere en su vida

-en primer lugar no me llames señora, me hace sentir vieja, llámame Esme- dijo dando más papilla a mi pequeña Jackie –yo selo que te digo jamás había visto a mi Edward tan ilusionado por llegar a casa, el día que me dijo lo de las niñas era otro, un hombre inseguro y muy cerio que solamente se dedicaba a trabajar en la empresa en ocasiones desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía. Hoy que lo vi entrar, es otro su mirada cambia al verlas, cuando saluda a las niñas le brillan los ojos y se le nota la felicidad al tomarlas en brazos cuando ellas le dicen papa.

-Esme eso no lo puedo negar, él las ama-y eso era verdad, se veía desde que llegaba a jugar con las niñas-pero que quiera a las niñas no significa que también me quiera a mí, él es un buen hombre y estoy segura que cuidara muy bien de las pequeñas si es necesario. Pero no podría estar con alguien como yo.

-hay hija yo sé lo que te digo, conozco a mi hijo y sé que además de querer estos angelitos te quiere a ti, y te aseguro que Edward y tu terminaran juntos, no sé si las niñas se quedaran con ustedes pero estoy segura que tu y el estarán juntos.

-hay señora que cosas dice-conteste aunque me emocionaba mucho que esto que me decía Esme, pero también seguía estando consciente de que yo era simplemente la empleada para Edward-tengo que duchar y acostar a las niñas, subiré a Jackie primero; después bajare por las otras dos.

-oh no te molestes hija, yo te ayudo con las niñas. Vamos

-desacuerdo.

La ducha de las niñas como cada noche fue todo un caso, se mojaban, y nos mojaban; chapoteaban y jugaban mucho por lo que se cansaban mucho por lo que no tardaron en dormirse, Esme bajo a la sala a reunirse con sus hijos mientras tanto yo termine de arropara las pequeñas y después fui a arreglar la cocina y a lavar los platos sucios de la cena.

Escuche cuando Edward se despedía de su familia y cerraba la puerta al arrancar los coches. Después de un momento entro a la cocina, parecía feliz pero al mismo tiempo tenía cara de estar preocupado por algo. Aunque no me incumbía lo que le pasara en su vida, sentía curiosidad de saber que era lo que tenia y el deseo de quitar ese sentimiento.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-pregunto de repente sentándose en el taburete de la concina

-¿¡perdón?

-si por que en cuanto eh llegado, has dejado la sala-dijo con dureza-según me conto mi hermana se llevaron muy bien en cuanto se conocieron

-lamento sí las niñas dieron problemas, pensé que le agradaría estar con su familia a solas para que las conocieran

-no, las niñas se portaron de lo mejor sabes bien que son unos angelitos lo que no me gusto es que no te vi en toda la tarde-dijo de repente, pero eso no sería posible el era mi jefe y no podría desear verme cada tarde mientras pasábamos jugando con las niñas, que yo siempre lo esperaba era cierto, como una tonta me había enamorado de mi jefe pero no debía hacerme ilusiones que el sintiera lo mismo.

-no…no entiendo-tartamudee

-¿qué es lo que no entiendes Isabella?-dijo poniéndose de pie- que no entiendes que te estoy diciendo que hoy que estuve toda la tarde con mi familia te extrañe como un loco, que por más que me prometí a mi mismo no fijarme en ti como más que una empleada falle-no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, no podría ser cierto, nosotros no podíamos estar juntos-que no lo entiendes me eh enamorado como un loco de ti- Esto último lo dijo muy lento y quedito.

-eso..Eso no puede ser-dije aun aturdida por la nueva información-usted es mi jefe y no puede estar enamorado de mi, además es mayor que yo y…y…

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa, era mi oportunidad para escapar de esa situación tan incómoda con Edward.

-Casa Cullen Buenas noches-dije al tomar la bocina, me di cuenta de que Edward salía de la cocina con la cabeza baja

-buenas noches me podría comunicar con el Sr. Edward Cullen

-claro, ¿Quién le digo que llama?

-Soy el Licenciado Jenks

-permítame un momento.

Fui a la sala de Tv a buscar a Edward pero no lo encontré así que me dirige al estudio donde se encontraba por lo regular. Al entrar lo vi sentado en el escritorio con algunas fotos en las manos

-Señor lo llama el licenciado Jenks-como si le hubiera dicho algo más relevante se levanto de inmediato y tomo el teléfono sin siquiera mirarme.

-Hola?-fue lo último que escuche antes de irme a terminar de recoger y dirigirme a mi habitación.

Entre en mi habitación sin mucho ánimo, sabía muy bien que no era posible que Edward se enamorara de mi, solamente estaba confundido debido a la convivencia con las niñas.

Me tumbe en la cama a pensar un poco en lo que había pasado con Edward desde que nos conocimos, él desde el primer momento me gusto pero no podría acercarme a él en ese momento, estaba aun muy afectada con lo que me había pasado con Jacob.

En ese momento tocaron a mi puerta.

-¿Bella?_ –dijo Edward del otro lado de la puerta-bella podrías venir al estudio por favor- su voz sonaba un poco rara, como si estuviera llorando o algo por el estilo_

_-claro voy en un momento-dije un poco preocupada por su tono_

_-de acuerdo te espero allí_

_Escuche sus pasos al alejarse de la habitación por el pasillo, fui al baño a lavar mi cara para poder relajarme un poco aun estaba aturdida con lo que me había dicho así que me quede un momento apoyada en el lavamanos. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al estudio de mi jefe, esperando que tuviera alguna noticia de las tias de las bebes. Toque la puerta antes de pasar, Edward estaba de pie junto a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, allí tenía juegos y jujees para las niñas._

_-¿necesita algo?-dije entrando en la habitación, en ese momento Edward volteo a verme y tenía un semblante tranquilo pero al a vez se veía un poco triste_

_-si necesito hablar contigo-dijo yendo hacia el escritorio y sentándose en la silla atrás de este_

_-quien hablo hace un rato era mi abogado, al parecer tienen un rastro mas claro de dónde puede estar Tanya y su marido, pero no son buenas noticias-cuando lo dijo se le quebró la voz_

_-¿que es lo que paso con la tía de las pequeñas?¿ya viene por sus sobrinas?-dije un poco exaltada me había encariñado totalmente con las niñas y con Edward, no soportaría que me separaran de él y las niñas ahora_

_-eso es lo que parece, tendré que hablar con ella en cuanto se comunique con el abogado. Te llame para entregarte esto-dijo tendiéndome un papel, lo tome y me di cuenta que era un cheque con el que me liquidaba la cantidad de ¿dinero acordada al principio._

_-¿esto quiere decir que me estas despidiendo ya? ¿Cuando tengo que irme?_

_-exactamente, como veras si no hay niñas en la casa no hay motivo para que te quedes aquí, ya tengo resuelto el tiempo que tarde en llegar yo estaré de vacaciones para despedirme de ellas, me eh encariñado mucho con ellas y no me gustaría que se las llevaran y no haber podido pasar más tiempo con ellas_

_-pero…pero tú no me puedes hacer esto, no me pidas que me aleje de las niñas ahora que me eh encariñado con ellas, son mi vida sin ellas me derrumbaría, ellas han sido mi puerto a tierra apretar de que llegue aquí, de no ser por ellas estaría hundida en mi depresión por Jacob por favor no me separes de ellas ahora que se que las voy a perder-termine llorando tirada en el suelo, el vino hacia mí y me abrazo contra su pecho_

_-Oh Bella no te pongas así, se que las quieres tanto como yo pero no puedo hacer nada es inevitable ella es su tía y yo solo el amigo de su padre, no tengo nada que hacer, se las ban a llevar._

_Estuvimos unos momentos más allí abrazados, llorando por la pérdida de nuestras pequeñas, no podía creer que aun cuando al principio no quería acepar el trabajo ahora que veía que estaba llegando a su fin no quería que se terminara, amaba estar con Edward y las niñas, cuando las pequeñas me decían mami para llamar mi atención; y ahora no podría seguir con esta felicidad por que ya no estaría más en esta enorme mansión para cuidar de las pequeñas…_

_-está bien-la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos_

_-perdona no te ponía atención ¿Qué me decías?_

_-te dije que te puedes quedar hasta que Tanya regrese, las niñas asaran muy felices de vernos aunque sea por unos días más._

_-gracias gracias gracias gracias-le dije y en un acto impulsivo me colge de su cuello para abrazarlo fuertemente, después de que me di cuenta de mis actos me solté de él y me fui de la habitación completamente sonrojada._

_Aunque no había sido uno de mis días más felices desde que estaba en la casa dormí con la convicción que disfrutaría lo que me quedaba con las niñas al máximo, además tendría que demostrarle a Edward que fui una excelente niñera para las niñas._


	7. Chapter 7

Hnenas espero este cap les guste.

PD. les dejo una notita al final. :)

CAPÍTULO VII

El resto del fin de semana Edward lo paso con las niñas, no me dirigía la palabra más que para lo estrictamente necesario y aunque me dolía sabía que era lo correcto, podía seguir haciéndome ilusiones con el ya que al final solamente me lastimaría mas.

Hoy era lunes y Edward no estaba en casa, se había ido a arreglar algunos asuntos en la oficina para quedarse con las niñas lo que restaba de su estancia en la casa, las pequeñas estaban con Sue en la sala jugando mientras yo las veía desde el mueble.

Edward se había ido por la mañana así que no tardaría en llegar, por lo que me comento Sue dijo que estaría en casa eso de las 7:30 pm

Sue se levanto y se dirigió a mí, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

-¿qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya?-pregunto dando golpecitos en mi frente con su dedo.

-estaba pesando en que empleo puedo conseguir, des pues de que las pequeñas se vayan lo más segura es que vuelva a trabajar en el hospital donde lo hacía antes o en alguna clínica-le dije sinceramente y aunque no era toda la verdad era lo que estaba pensando principalmente.

-hay algo mas lo veo en tus ojos pequeña ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-hay Sue a ti no te puedo mentir, eres como mi madre –dije dándome por vencida ya era una pésima mentirosa-me enamore, pero él no me corresponde, quisiera gritarlo al mundo pero eso no es posible yo solamente soy una más, no puede más con estoque siento creo que es mejor que vaya donde mi madre después de terminar el trabajo con las niñas.

-hay Bella, no puedes hacer eso mi niña-dijo abrazándome-como no podría amarte, eres una muy buena mujer eres linda amable y serias una perfecta madre, tratas a las niñas como tuyas. Sé que te ama también, se deberían dar una oportunidad antes de que las pequeñas se vayan y así tu podrás decidir si vas dente tu madre o te quedas.

-no lo sé no creo que eso sea buena idea, n o quiero sufrir lo mismo que con Jacob-dije llorando, las pequeñas al escucharme vinieron hacia mí, las coloque en mi regazo a las tres juntas como pude y las abrase-mis niñas, me derrumbaría de no ser por ustedes

En ese momento comenzó a sonar mi teléfono móvil, al ver la pantalla me di cuenta que era Jacob, había marcado otras veces en las que le había dejado claro que no quería volver a verlo. Como siempre conteste.

-hola?

-hola mi amor ¿cómo te esta lleno en el trabajo?-fui al recibidor de la casa para poder hablar mejor con él, no quería hacer un numerito frente a las niñas.

-Jacob-dije en tono de advertencia-¿que no entiendes que se termino?

-vamos bella te quiero ver, te extraño demasiado

-esta bien jaque nos veremos mañana en la tarde en el café cerca del hospital donde trabajaba anteriormente ¿de acuerdo?

-gracias por esta oportunidad bella no te arrepentirás

-yo no estoy tan segura Jacob-dije y colgué el teléfono.

-Isabella ¿dónde están las niñas?-dijo una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas

-están en el cuarto de sala con Sue-

-esta bien gracias, tiene el resto de la noche libre, yo me quedare con las niñas yo

Me fui a mi habitación un tanto desconcertada, parecía enojado y por lo regular yo me quedaba con él y las niñas hasta acostarlas, además las pequeñas aun no se bañaban por lo que me pareció que debía ir a arreglar el cuarto de baño y sus pijamas, estaba en el cuarto de las niñas cuando escuche a Sue despedirse. También escuche a Edward jugando con las niñas, así que decidí ir por una de las pequeñas para dejarlas bañadas.

Cuando entre Edward estaba sentado en la alfombra de espalda a mí, las niñas estaban a su alrededor, Jessie; que era la más cercana a mi desde el principio; me vio y trato de llegar hacia mí.

-mami-dijo levantando sus bracitos para que la tomara, yo por mi parte estuve a punto de un paro cardiaco, no me había dado la oportunidad de decirle a Edward sobre cómo me llamaban las niñas pero necesitaba actuar rápido si no quería que me descubriera

-me llevare a Jessie a bañar, después podría raerme a Jenny y Jackie ¿por favor?

-claro, ya es tarde para que las niñas estén despiertas-dijo y volvió jugar con las pequeñas

Bañe a la pequeña en un tiempo record, fui a la habitación para secarla y ponerle su pijama, estaba en esa tarea cuando escuche a las oras dos niñas juguetear y chapotear en el agua. Lleve a Jessie al corral para bebes que teníamos en la habitación y regrese al cuarto de baño, no podía creer lo que veía, Edward estaba sosteniendo a nabas pequeñas en latina de baño mientras ellas jugaban y chapoteaban, mojando la camisa de él.

-¿necesita ayuda?-dije entrando en el cuadro de baño

-creo que si, son muy revoltosas en la hora del baño –dijo, me acerque a tomar a Jenny y la comencé a tallar con una de las esponjas de bebes que había, Edward imito mi acción, más niñas no pararon de chapotear en el agua, así que igual que Edward termine con la camiseta y el pantalón mojados. Cuando terminamos vestimos a las niñas y las llevamos a dormir a sus cunas. estaba nerviosa, me quería ir de esa habitación lo antes posible, ver a Edward con la camiseta y el pantalón mojado, en el cual dejaba ver el bulto de sus pares intimas me ponía los pelos de punta, por lo que después de apagar la luz me dirigí de inmediato a mi habitación sin siquiera mirarlo.

Pero mis patéticos planes de encerrarme en mi habitación se vieron anulados por su voz.

-¿quisieras ver una película conmigo? no terminara muy tarde, lo prometo

-esta bien, pero antes tengo que cambiarme, los baños de las niñas prácticamente los tome yo con ellas

-por mí no hay problema, te espero abajo ¿ok?

-esta bien-conteste un poco aturdida por su repentino cambio de humor, hace apenas unos minutos ni siquiera me hablaba y ahora veríamos una película juntos. Entre en mi habitación y acomode mi ropa en el cesto de lavandería, fui por mi pijama y salí para encontrar a Edward, el estaba en el cuarto de tv, frente al equipo de reproducción buscando películas, entre y me senté en el sillón más grande a observarlo, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo haya encontrado el amor, cuando lo creí perdido después de lo que me hizo Jacob.

-oh bella no te había visto, ¿qué tipo de película prefieres ver?

-lo que escojas esta bien-dije segura

-ok esta perfecto, elegí una peli de romance y una de terror ¿cuál prefieres?

-creo que romance, las películas de terror no son mi fuerte de noche.

-ok, entonces veremos letters to Juliet

-auu enserio es una de mis películas favoritas, me encanta como se conocen los dos de una manera espontanea y sin saberlo se enamoran uno de otro.

-bueno, traje palomitas, dulces y refresco; además tengo un poco de vino por si quieres tomar algo más fuerte que el refresco-se acerco al reproductor y puso la película en el blueray, tomo el control de este y lo llevo con él al sillón, se sentó en el mismo sofá que yo solo que en la otra punta, le pulso play a la película y comenzó, la verdad me encantaba por lo que me enfrasque en unos minutos en ella.

…

La película estaba terminando cuanto sentí a Edward removerse incomodo en el sofá, me moví un poco mas dejando mayor espacio entre ambos. Termino la película y aun eran recién las 11:30 pm me dispuse a irme a recostar, pero antes recogí todos los platos de las porquerías que habíamos estado comiendo.

Edward se quedo en la sala acomodando el sillón y los equipos que ocupaban el gran juego de entretenimiento de la casa, estaban terminando de guardar los bols de palomitas pero no alcanzaba a dejar.

-ya lo hago yo-dijo Edward entrando a la cocina

Se acerco y antes de que pudiera alejarme se coloco detrás de mí con las manos apoyadas en la encimera, tomo el plato y se inclino para dejarlo y rosando mi espalda con su bien formado. M e tense al instante, no sabía que podría hacer, a este paso no aguantaría mucho estar en la casa amándolo como lo hacía.

3°ppov

Edward la escucho tomar aire, notó como sus cuerpos se rosaban y ella se ponía tensa, lucho contra el deseó de tomarla y poseerla, pero luego sintió como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba un poco y parte perdió el control.

Dejo el bol en la encimera y dejo las manos allí, a cada lado de Bella. Su aroma a Fresia hizo que acercase la nariz a su pelo, cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor a champú y a mujer. Ella se volteo, tocando su pecho con el hombro, se quedo de espaldas a la encimera. Frente a él. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con deseó y la curva de su boca era vulnerable. Tenía pecas en la nariz y en las mejillas, y la piel muy fina.

Edward apretó los puños sobre la encimera y lucho por controlarse, por no tocarla. Un mechón de pelo se salió de su sitio y fue a parar a su cara. Edward perdió la batalla y le retiro el pelo de la mejilla.

Tenía la piel suave y sedosa. Él le acaricio la mejilla y siguió con los dedos de la curva de su mandíbula. Al llegar al cuello, noto que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

Levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos, que a pesar de ser verdes, parecían casi negros. Bella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios más llenos, ligeramente separados.

-pídeme que me aparte-dijo Edward con voz más ronca de lo normal

-no puedo-contesto

-¿por qué?

-porque no quiero

-no deberíamos estar haciendo eso-le dijo acariciándole el cuello muy despacio con el dedo pulgar.

Ella levantó las manos y las apoyo contra su pecho. Flexiono los dedos y el gimió y la agarro con más fuerza del hombro. Bella lo mira la boca y deslizo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, se puso de puntillas y apoyo el cuerpo contra el de él.

Edward perdió la batalla. Inclino la cabeza y encontró sus labios a medio camino, ya que ella también se estaba acercando. Decidido no perder el control, apretó el puño contra la encimera y resistió el deseo de apretarla más contra su cuerpo. Igualmente decidido a no ceder a la imperiosa necesidad de devorar su boca, se limito a rozar sus labios, negándose a profundizar el contacto con ella separo los labios y le lamio el labio inferior.

-sabes a miel y menta-murmuro Edward contra su boca.

Ella soltó un grito ahogado y se apretó mas contra él y Edward sintió una satisfacción primaria.

-déjame y bésame- pidió ella con frustración

Edward perdió la capacidad de pensar. La abrazo y la inmovilizo contra la encimera. Sus bocas se fundieron en un acalorado intercambio. En el fondo sabia que tenía que parar, aquello antes de dejarla en la encimera y quitarle la ropa.

Aparto los labios de los de ella a regañadientes, y apoyo la frente en la suya mientras el corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho.

-me estas matando-murmuro entre dientes

Ella se separo lo suficiente para vele a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que e deseado hacer esto desde que levante la vista y te vi en el pasillo del avión-contesto Edward

-¿de verdad?-sonrió-yo también

-no me digas eso-le pidió el anotar que su cuerpo respondía-me esta costando mucho tener las manos separadas de ti. No puede ser. Trabajas para mí y yo no beso nunca a mis empleadas

-es ese caso creo que debería dimitir-bromeo Bella.

-no me extraña que lo hicieras-le dijo el muy serio-pero no lo hagas por favor las niñas te necesitan

-por supuesto-dijo en tono frio y se alejo de el –por un momento me había olvidado de las circunstancias.

Edward sintió como sise hubiese marchado de la habitación por su lejanía.

-iré arriba, que pases buena noche-dijo en el mismo tono y se marcho

Edward sintió la necesidad de volver a abrazarla y besarla hasta que dejara de comportarse tan fría y distante, pero sabía que lo mejor era poner distancia entre ambos.

No se arrepentía de a verla besado, después de saber el sabor de sus labios, se temía que fuese imposible mantener una relación meramente profesional.

Enojado y aturdido aun con el beso fue a su habitación para intentar dormir.

Una vez en la habitación Bella se apoyo en los paneles de madera. No debería de haber cedido a la tentación de averiguar cómo se sentiría haber besado a Edward.

Se sentía muy avergonzada, era su jefe y le había dicho que nunca besaba a sus empleadas.

Ambos en cada habitación pensaban en como harían para no volver a sucumbir. Pero ninguno de los dos encontraba una respuesta adecuada a esta cuestión.

* * *

><p>Bueno despues de toda esta escena y palabras de amor les tengo una mala noticia y una buena:<p>

La mala: ME RETIRO, LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE POR MOTIVOS DE LA UNIVERCIDAD ME VOY POR UN TIEMPO DE FANFICTION, TENGO QUE PRECENTAR MIS EXAMENES FINALES DE SEMESTRE Y NO TENGOEL IEMPO DE ESCRIR CUANDO ESTO ESUDIANDO. lES PROMETO QUE NO SERA MUCHO TIEMPO. ESTOS EXAMENES SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI YA QUE MARCAN MI TITULO PROFECIONAL. ESPERO Y PUEDAN ENTENDER

La buena noticia: tengo esta semana para escribir y si termino los capitulos que me faltan (que son pocos) los publicare para el domingo siguiente, ya que el sabado ME VOY A SILAO, GUANAJUATO yey! :D

bueno por el momento me despido y espero de verdad poder escribir por lo menos uno o dos capis mas para la proxima semana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Plis pasen al capi 3 les deje una nota muy importante para mi, no me atrevia a decirlo pero ahora por fin una persona muy importante me animo a hacerlo porfi es importantisisisisisisisimo que pasen a leerla.**

** Atte:JaNNy**

* * *

><p>Capítulo VIII<p>

Era una nueva mañana para mi aunque no había olvidado aun lo sucedido la noche anterior en la cocina de la casa también confiaba en que podría ser un mejor día. Edward se quedaría con las niñas durante la tarde, aunque él no lo supiera, para poder asistir a mí sita con Jacob, no tenia ni la menor idea si se molestaría porque me fuera toda la tarde.

No estaría con Jake todo el día pero por lo menos unas dos horas, le pediría que me dejara llevar a una de las niñas como cuartada para escapar de mi ex-novio.

Salí de la cama para darme una ducha, arreglarme e ir a preparar al desayuno para las niñas y el mismo Edward, ya que Su se tomaría el tiempo que estuviera Edward en la casa.

Fui a la ducha, para poder relajas mis músculos y relajarme para el día que me esperaba, desde estar con Edward hasta enfrentarme a Jacob.

Salí d la ducha y me comencé a vestí, no pensaba estar mucho tiempo fuera de la c asa pero me arregle para salir, me coloque una lusa de escote en v color azul eléctrico, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unos zapatos de tacón igualmente azules. Después de terminar de vestirme me arregle el cabello dejándolo caer suelto en ondas, además me maquille mas de lo normal, sombras azul y negro labios con lipes rosa claro, además que me coloque rubor.

No tenia intención de ver a Jacob desde la mañana, por el contrario saldría al medio día de la casa con una de las niñas, si Edward me lo permitía, e iría a visitar a unos viejos amigos que Vivian cerca del hospital, después iríamos a comer al restauran donde me vería con Jacob y cuando él llegara me quedaría para halar y después de aclarar los puntos que fueran necesarios regresaría a casa con la niña.

Me parecía un plan para poder estar ocupada en le día, además que no sabia si seria capaz de quedarme con Edward después de lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Cierto era que no me sentiría cómoda medio día pero, lo podría soportar, por mi bien.

No era conveniente que continuara con la incertidumbre de mis sentimientos, Edward había dejado claro que lo que sentía por mi era solamente un deseo que no sabía controlar y que no era posible que pasara algo entre nosotros por que yo era solamente una empleada más, como lo era Sue.

Salí de la habitación y baje para hacer el desayuno, eran las 8:45 de la mañana y las niñas se levantaban exactamente 9:15, por lo que aun me quedaba media hora para realizar un buen desayuno. Saque todo lo necesario para hacer hot-queis para las niñas y para Edward. Estuve haciéndolo durante por lo menos veinticinco minutos, cuando terminaba de servir los tres vasos entrenadores de las pequeñas cuando se escucharon los primeros sonidos en la habitación de estas.

Salí de la concina para ver quien se había levantado y como siempre la pequeña Jessie estaba de pie en su cuna mirando a sus hermanas que un permanecían dormidas. Llegue hasta ella y la tome en brazos.

-hola mi amor-dije dando un beso en su mejilla-como amaneciste.

-mami-dijo feliz jugando con mi cabello-neni tati-dijo mirando a sus pequeñas hermanas aun dormidas

-siguen dormidas amor, y no las despertaremos mejor hay que llevarte para que te vistas y después venimos a ver si ellas despiertan

La lleve a la habitación de enfrente y la comencé a vestir, saque todo lo necesario para cambiarla. A ella le coloque un hermoso overol de mezclilla con una blusa manga ¾ color verde, al igual que las mallas y unos hermosos zapatitos color negro de charol. Acomode su cabello en una coleta con un moño en esta del color de la blusa y la levante, se veía realmente adorable. Fuimos nuevamente a la habitación para ver a las otras dos niñas y efectivamente ambas estaban despiertas jugando en sus cunas cada una, deje a Jessie en el corral y tome a Jenny y la coloque junto a su hermana en el corral. Fui hacia Jackie y la vestí exactamente como a su hermana con la diferencia de que a ella le coloque la blusa, mallas y el moño de color morado, cuando termine hice lo miso con Jenny solo que de color lila las tres se veían hermosas con su overoles.

Coloque la cangurera de gemelas pero al estar sola no lograba colocar a la niña de atrás así que las tome a las tres en brazos, me disponía a salir de la habitación así cuando me encontré con Edward en la entrada.

-no podrás siquiera pasar, dame te ayudo.

-gracias-y no solo por mi integridad física sino también por la de las pequeñas. Cuando me quito a Jessie y Jackie me sentí aliviada, por lo que parecía él se dio cuenta de mi aspecto y se quedo mirándome un momento, después retrocedió. Pase por su lado con Jenny en brazos para ir a la cocina.

Acomodamos a las pequeñas en sus sillas altas y les pusimos sus platos y vasos frente a ellas, ya comenzaba a comer solas por lo que nosotros solamente les ayudábamos a que un poco llegara a sus bocas. Después de comer las dejamos en el suelo con algunos juguetes para comer nosotros mientras tanto, ni Edward ni yo hablamos del beso, ni de ningún tema. Pero inevitablemente deberíamos de entablar alguna conversación tarde o temprano, por lo que decidí comenzar yo con el tema de mi salida todo el día.

-quería pedirle permiso para salir todo el día si no le molesta-dije aun en mi posición de hablarle de usted.

-no –dijo tajante aun sin mirarme

-¿no? ¿Por qué no puedo salir? Según la ley tengo derecho por lo menos a un día de descanso y desde que estoy trabajando contigo no eh tenido un solo día de descanso.

-si te molesta tanto estar con las niñas en este momento puedes recoger tus cosas e irte, ya te lo avía dicho eres libre desde que te di el cheque de liquidación, no tienes por qué estar aquí

-yo no dije que las niñas me molestara, las amo Edward, no tengo la menor idea de cómo estaría en este momento de no ser por ellas, han sido mi ancla a tierra. No me puedes decir que me aleje de las niñas ahora es cuando mas las necesito.

Salí de la cocina corriendo, en el camino encontré a las pequeñas en su corral, donde las habíamos dejado después de comer. Subí corriendo a la habitación, al entrar di un fuerte golpe a la puerta y cerré con seguro.

No tenía la certeza del porqué de mi llanto, si era el hecho de que Edward se comportara frio y distante conmigo o el saber que solamente me quedaba unos días con mis pequeñas, las quería como si fueran mías y no podría verlas mas después de la separación.

Tocaron a la puerta pero no me apetecía hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Edward en este momento.

-Bella abre la puerta-dijo y su voz sonaba afligida –vamos no era mi intención hacerte enojar, mucho menos que lloraras.

-no quiero hablar Edward vete, déjame sola.

-ok

Después de eso no escuche mucho, solo que bajo a ver como estaban las niñas, recosté nuevamente mi cabeza en la almohada y me quede completamente dormida.

…

EPOV

El beso había sido lo mejor de mi vida fue completamente mágico como bella me correspondió y me acepto sin poner resistencia a mi. Pero yo y mi bocota la habíamos cagado diciéndole eso de las empleadas, ella no era mi empleada, Jo ella era mas que eso se convirtió en mi vida desde que la vi en el avión, sin saberlo ese pequeño ángel que llego a mi vida de manera inesperada me enamoro como un loco que nunca pensé llegar a ser. Pero lo arruine ella si tuvo la intención de corresponderme la perdió con mis estúpidos comentarios, pero estaba dispuesto a que eso cambiara. Me levante y me metí a la ducha antes de que nadie despertara, Salí de allí y fui a mi habitación para cambiarme, estaba eligiendo que ponerme para el día que tenia planeado cuando escuche el agua de la ducha nuevamente, de seguro mi Bella se levanto temprano a hacer el desayuno de las niñas. Demore un poco mas en vestirme y me senté a ver la televisión, no estaba dispuesto a ver a Bella hasta que pusiera mi plan en marcha.

Cuando escuche a Bella entrar en la habitación de las niñas fui a ver que pasaba, la pequeña Jessie se levanto temprano y trataba que sus hermanas hicieran lo mismo, esas pequeñajas me habían robado el corazón y de ser posible aria lo que fuera para que se quedaran conmigo. En un principio si me huirán dicho que me enamoraría y no querría regresar a las niñas con su familia los hubiera mandado a la mies da, pero viendo la situación me parecía una idea estupenda formar una familia con ellas.

Regrese a mi habitación a esperar que Bella terminara con su tarea, y cuando vi que era tiempo suficiente entre.

Bella estaba en medio de la habitación con las tres niñas en brazos, no tenia buena visión de que estaba frente a ella por lo que me apresure a ayudarle con las niñas.

En cuanto le quite a las dos niñas me quede estupefacto Bella tenia una bonita blusa color azul con un pantalón negro y zapatos del color de la blusa, se veía mas que hermosa se veía espectacular con ese conjunto, no quise ser muy obvio y aparte mi vista de ella y Salí de la habitación con las niñas para llevarlas abajo a comer. Una vez que ellas lo hicieron las dejamos en el corral de la sala para que jugaran un rato mientras nosotros desayunábamos también.

-quería pedirle permiso para salir todo el día si no le molesta-dijo con cautela, hablándome de usted, me exasperaba que lo hiciera ya que significaba que esta enojada conmigo. Además en ese momento vino a m mente la conversación que escuche cuando llegue por la noche, se había arreglado de esa manera para él, su exnovio Jacob. Eso quería decir que o seguía queriendo.

-no –dije tajante, no permitiría que saliera con el niñato ese, ella era, es y seria mía.

-¿no? ¿Por qué no puedo salir? Según la ley tengo derecho por lo menos a un día de descanso y desde que estoy trabajando contigo no eh tenido un solo día de descanso.

-si te molesta tanto estar con las niñas en este momento puedes recoger tus cosas e irte, ya te lo avía dicho eres libre desde que te di el cheque de liquidación, no tienes por qué estar aquí

-yo no dije que las niñas me molestara, las amo Edward, no tengo la menor idea de cómo estaría en este momento de no ser por ellas, han sido mi ancla a tierra. No me puedes decir que me aleje de las niñas ahora es cuando mas las necesito.

En ese momento se fue corriendo de la cocina, me quede como un estúpido un momento la había cagado, en lugar de remediar las cosas las haya empeorado muchísimo mas, fui a ver a las niñas y las tres jugaban en el corral juntas así que las deje y fui a buscarla. Cuando llegue la habitación estaba cerrada con llave. Por lo que toque para que me abriera, no hubo respuesta por lo que volví a tocar.

-Bella abre la puerta-dije triste –vamos no era mi intención hacerte enojar, mucho menos que lloraras.

-no quiero hablar Edward vete, déjame sola.

-ok-acepte dejarla hasta que se calmara un poco mas, debía de arreglar todo el embrollo lo antes posible, no quería que se viera atacada o que sintiera que no la deseaba ver mas en casa, ya que esto ultimo era una completa y soberana tontería viniendo de mi que la deseaba en mi vida masque respirar, tanto que estaba dispuesto a romper mi regla de no relaciones con empleadas por ella y solo por ella aria eso. Fui a ver a las niñas, me quede un momento pensando, si quería llevar mi plan acabo necesitaría encontrar a alguien que cuidara de las pequeñas durante el día, como era fin de semana lo mas seguro era que mis padres y mis hermanos estuvieran en casa juntos. Así que no creo que tengan problemas en cuidar de mis pequeñas durante el día.

Fui a buscar mi teléfono móvil junto con la maleta de las niñas para el día, baje y me coloque junto a las niñas para llamar a Alice. Marque su numero y solo sonó dos veces cuando ella contesto.

-hola Edward-contesto efusiva como siempre

.hola Al, necesito que me agás un favor-dije con cautela

-tu dirás, se trata de las niñas y Bella ¿cierto?

-así es, estas con Esme y Carlisle?

-si estamos todos aquí ¿nos acompañaras?

-si tal vez mas tarde, por el momento te llamo para pedirte que me cuiden a las niñas, necesito Arreglar un asunto con Bella

-no hay problema-hizo una pausa-solo tengo una condición…NO MAS BIEN UNA EXIGENCIA

-que quieres enana

-quiero a Bella como cuñada para cuando recojas a las niñas.

-Alice-dije en tono de advertencia, aunque yo mismo deseaba más que nada que Bella se convirtiera en mi pareja no podría dejar pasar la posibilidad de que ella no me quisiera en su vida-no te prometo nada

-ok, me basta con que lo intentes. Estamos en tu casa en menos de cinco minutos. Nos llevaremos el volvo ya que tiene las sillas de las niñas ¿este bien?

-me parece perfecto, yo puedo utilizar el Ashton

Salí con Jenny y Jackie en brazos, las coloque a cada una en sus sillas y regrese lo más rápido que pude para traer a Jessie y la maleta que Alice llevaría a casa de mis padres, me sentía realmente nervioso con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo me quedaba esperar que bella reaccionase bien.

* * *

><p>Por ser tan mala y no actualizar en muuuuuuuuucho tiempo las recompensare.<p>

**1° adelanto:**

-¿paso algo Ed?-pregunto Jasper siempre tan intuitivo

-me llamo el abogado, mañana al medio día vendrán por las niñas

-vaya si que te pego duro la paternidad ¿cierto?

-si, esas pequeñas han cambiado por completo mi vida, y no solo ellas, bella también me pego duro.

**2°Es muuuuuuuuy probable que para el sábado en la noche tenga el otro capitulo publicado y el que sigue para el domingo igualmente en la noche. **

Bueno espero les gustara el capi y el adelanto, ya vamos a la recta final de esta historia y sinceramente me de mucha nostalgia. Bueno me voy por el momento y nos leemos el fin de semana : D


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

Estaba terminando de acomodar a las niñas en sus sillas del coche cuando llegaron mis hermanos junto con sus parejas en el Jeep de Emmett, Alice y Jasper bajaron de él y vinieron hacia mí.

-¿Qué es lo que aras?-dijo a modo de saludo la pequeña Alice.

-hola yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar-dije molestándola un poco, me gire hacia Jasper –hola Jasper ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Ed.

-de acuerdo hermanito parece que tendremos una tarde en familia con las niñas, ¿me dirás que planeas hacer tú?-

-no y será mejor que se vayan antes de que Bella se dé cuenta de que las niñas no están en casa

-ok, ok mucha suerte-me dio un beso en la mejilla y subió al coche con Jasper.

Espere hasta que los dos coches desaparecieron por la carretera para volver a entrar a la casa, me parecía que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Bella se calmara y no me matara por entrar en la habitación sin su permiso. Así que fui a la cocina y de uno de los cajones saque el juego de llaves que contenía todas las de la casase las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me dirigí a su habitación, cuando entre estaba de espaldas a mi sentada en la cama.

-sé que no puede ser y que voy a sufrir nuevamente, pero que puedo hacer-dijo de repente me di cuanta que hablaba por teléfono, hubo una pausa en la que ;supongo; la otra persona contestaba –pero lo amo, estoy enamorada.-mi corazón se rompió en se momento, ella estaba enamorada –si Ang, veré a Jacob esta tarde, necesito hacerlo.-otra pausa-no me importa si no me quiere dejar salir, lo are de alguna manera le guste o no, nuevamente me disculpo por no poder ir con ustedes, los veré luego.-dejo el teléfono frente a ella

-Bella podemos hablar-dijo con cautela

-como entraste-pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos-cuanto tiempo tienes aquí

-es mi casa recuerdas, tengo la llave de todas las habitaciones.

-a ok, bueno ya estoy mas tranquila, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-de lo que paso esta mañana, no era mi intención hacerte enfadar y quiero recompensártelo

-¿cómo?

-quiero mostrarte que no soy así, y quiero invitarte a salir hoy todo el día.

-y las niñas-pregunto con cautela, me gustaba que se preocupara por ellas

-ellas acaban de ser secuestradas por mis hermanos.

-pero yo no puedo salir contigo, tengo una cita importante esta tarde

-por favor, saldremos si tu lo quieres un momento por de lo que resta del día, hasta que sea hora de tu cita

.-ok, pero no quiero pelear mas

-estoy de acuerdo

Salimos de la casa en menos de cinco minutos ya que ella ya estaba arreglada, la lleve primero a un restaurante del centro de la ciudad, por lo que me dijo estaba cerca de donde trabajaba anteriormente, comenzamos a comer tranquilamente y después de hacer una llamada a casa de mis padres y comprobar que las pequeñas estaban bien, comenzamos con una charla muy amena. Al parecer la confianza que creamos en un principio haya vuelto.

Conversamos de todo: gustos, familia, aficiones y trabajos anteriores, no quise tocar el plano sentimental en parte por respeto a ella y por otra parte para no sufrir más con sus declaraciones. Estaba por preguntarle como fue que llego a Texas cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

-¿Isabella? Vaya realmente eres tú-dijo u tipo alto y moreno con pinta de delincuente

-hola Jacob-dijo ella, a entonces el niñato ese era Jacob

-hola cariño pensé que te vería hasta la tarde-dijo y la tomo de la mano para que se levantara-bueno te presento a Leah

-un gusto-dijo la chica morena que iba con el-Jacob me ah hablado de ti

-el gusto es mio-dijo Bella tomando su mano-él es Edward –dijo presentándome con ellos

-Bueno Bella tengo que hablar contigo, ya que nos encontramos, podemos salir un momento para hacerlo

-claro-contesto ella amablemente-si nos disculpan

Salieron ambos del restaurante y los vi conversando en una banca frente a este.

-la quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-¿perdón?-gire mi cabeza hacia la chica que seguía parada frente a la mesa donde nos encontrábamos-oh lo siento que descortés soy, toma asiento por favor

-gracias-dijo dentándose en la silla que Bella ocupaba anteriormente-eh dicho que quieres mucho a Isabella, se nota en tus ojos, la miras con tano amor que es un poco incomodo verlos juntos

-si la amo, pero ella lo quiere a él-dije señalando a Jacob-no tengo esperanza alguna

-eso no es cierto, ella también te quiere pero tiene miedo. Además Jacob y yo nos casaremos y no creo que ella sea capaz de destruir nuestra familia, es una buena muchacha, no la estoy menospreciando pero ella será mas feliz contigo de lo que lo fue con él

-¿por qué me dices todo esto?, ¿que objeto tiene? ¿Que la aleje de Jacob? ¿Eso es lo que buscas?

-no ella ya esta lejos de el solo quiero que tengas el valor de confesarle tu amor antes de que sea tarde.

-gracias por tus palabras, pero no creo que Bella este enamorada de mi, es mi empleada y no mi pareja

-aun así yo sé que el amor es mutuo, no desaproveches la oportunidad de confesarle tu amor

La puerta del restaurante se abrió y entro Bella, Leah se levanto y fue hacia ella le dijo algunas palabras y salió del local junto con Jacob. Bella llego a nuestra mesa y se sentó sin decir nada, después de un momento en silencio una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo derecho. Me levante para ir a pagar y salimos del local aun si decir nada, subimos al auto y me dirigí a casa , no creía que querría ir en esas condiciones a lo de mis padres, conocía mi hermana y no quedaría callada al verla así.

Al llegar a la casa le abrí la puerta del coche y ella salió sin decir nada, no soporte más y la tome entre mis brazos para apretarla en mi pecho, ella resistió más y dejo escapar muchas lágrimas y sollozos contenidos en todo el camino. No sabía cuanto duramos en la misma posición, ella abrazada a mí mientras lloraba, después de un rato se despego de mí.

-lo siento, iré a mi habitación si me necesita llámeme

-no-dije –esta vez no te escaparas

-vamos dentro podremos hablar mas tranquilamente-dijo con resignación.

Entramos a la casa y ella se dirigió a la sala de televisión, se quedo parada frente a la ventana, por lo que decidí que hablaría yo primero pero cuando iba a hacerlo ella comenzó.

-Jacob me dijo que se va a casar con ella –dijo con voz quebrada que rompió con todas mis barreras de dureza, la amaba más que a mi propia vida y no estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella si así fuese necesario. La tome del brazo para poder verla a los ojos, cuando la tuve de frente quedamos trabados de nuestra miradas, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, pero no lo resistí mas y me clave mi mirada en sus labios, de manera inocente paso su pequeña lengua por su labios para humedecerlos, no lo resistí mas.

La tome de las mejillas y la bese con todas mis fuerzas, ella de momento no respondió pero después de unos minutos me beso de igual manera que yo a ella, de los besos pasamos a caricias que se fueron haciendo mas candentes hasta que no supe como pero llegamos a mi habitación, repartí besos, caricias y sobre todo mucho amor por todo su cuerpo, no sabia si ella lo había sentido o no pero si sabia que me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por eso. Llegamos al cielo juntos y después recosté mi peso sobre su cuerpo, estaba exhausto, se me había pasado el tiempo volando y ya por la ventana se veía el cielo obscuro, me acomode en la cama atrayéndola a mi, sentí su respiración ser mas acompasada y después de u rato me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Le di un ligero beso en la frente y me levante, me vestí y Salí de casa para ir por las niñas, iba llegando a casa de mis padres cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar, era Jencks por lo que se leía en la pantalla, lo puse en altavoz.

-¿Hola? ¿Edward?

-¿si que pasa?-sabía que la tía de las niñas había llegado y era la llamada que mas temía

-Edward te hablo para confirmar contigo una cita el día de mañana para ver a los tíos de las trillizas, llegan a meda noche por lo que no podrán ir de inmediato por las niñas así que pasaríamos por ellas mañana ¿esta bien?

-si, estaré allí, podría ser al medio día

-claro

-si, me gustaría despedirme de las niñas.

-ok, entonces nos vemos por la mañana.

-si, adiós-dijo y corto la llamada.

En realidad esperaba que me quedara por lo menos un mes mas con las niñas y al ver que ahora solo tenia un día mas me hacia sentir ansioso, me tendría que despedir de ellas y dejar que mi familia lo hiciera esa misma noche. Mi madre se entristecería de perder a sus nuevas nietas.

Llegue a casa de mis padres y al parecer estaban en el jardín de atrás así que rodeé la casa para encontrarlos. Esme y mi padre estaba con Jackie jugando y haciéndole mimos, mientras Alice Y Rose jugaban con Jenny y Jessie, mientras Jasper y Emmett estaban terminando de apagar la parrilla donde hicieron la carne de la comida.

-hola hermano-me dijo Emmett cuando llegue con ellos

-hola, ¿como se comportaron?

-las pequeñas bien, pero nuestras mujeres son el problema, incluso mama se unió a la causa fastidiando a los Cullen y al Hale.

-¿paso algo Ed?-pregunto Jasper siempre tan intuitivo

-me llamo el abogado, mañana al medio día vendrán por las niñas

-vaya si que te pego duro la paternidad ¿cierto?

-si, esas pequeñas han cambiado por completo mi vida, y no solo ellas, Bella también me pego duro.

-¿le has dicho lo de las niñas?

-no me acabo de enterar, esta en casa ahora.

-Esme se pondrá muy triste, pero si es mejor para las niñas estar con sus tíos no podemos hacer nada.-dijo Carlisle que se había unido a la conversación.

-¿de que cuchichean ustedes?-nos pregunto mama

-bueno llego la hora de las malas noticias.

-vamos dentro para platicar un poco-dijo papa, todos lo seguimos a la sala de la cas.

-bueno lo que tengo que decirles es un poco… no, muy trise para mi, pero es necesario Tanya la tía de las niñas llega mañana por ellas, no las tendré más.

-ósea que fue nuestra ultima tarde en familia. Es triste pero si es lo mejor para ellas esta bien para mi- me dijo mi madre sosteniendo a Jenny en sus brazos la niña se acurruco mas ya que estaba dormida.

-bueno, yo me tengo que ir por ahora para que ellas puedan dormir, será una tarde ajetreada para ellas también. Entre todos acomodamos a las niñas en el volvo y deje el Ashton para otra ocasión que viniera a recogerlo. Partí a casa y al entrar todo parecía estar como lo deje, puse a Jenny en su porta bebe ya que estaba dormida y a Jessie y Jackie las tome en brazos a casa una. Las acomode en sus cunas y fui a mi habitación nuevamente esperando encontrar a Bella aun en mi cama, pero ella ya no estaba, me entristecí pero aun así me acosté y me quede dormido.

Mi último pensamiento fue "¡mañana será un día duro para todos!"

BPOV.

Estaba agotada pero no sabia el por que, comencé a abrir los ojos y todo estaba obscuro, no sabia que había pasado hasta que las imágenes de hace unos momentos, Edward y yo hablando, después en la cama y haciendo el amor. Me parecía tan irreal que fuera verdad, no sabia que hacer con esto, volteé para buscar a Edward, realmente ya no me importaba en lo mas mínimo ser empleada ni ser mas chica que él, mientras pudiera estar con el y disfrutar el tiempo con el hasta que las pequeñas se fueran con su tía o, si era posible mas tiempo; pero al parecer eso no ocurriría, él se había ido.

Salí de la habitación baje las escaleras con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo pero no lo encontré en ningún lugar de la casa, me desilusione por completo pero desde un principio yo sabia que no era posible que alguien como él se enamorara de mi y de una simple empleada que no tenia ningún futuro, lo que me dijo Jacob me había dolido en lo mas hondo de mi alma y no sabia si seria posible estar sin el de ahora en adelante, pero seguiría con el trabajo hasta que las niñas fueran llevadas donde sus tíos, seria lo mejor, fui a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama aun estaba afectada con lo de Edward pero tenia que ser fuerte, escuche a Edward llegar con las niñas y estaba a punto de ir con el para ayudar con las pequeñas pero me pareció que lo correcto seria que me quedara en mi habitación hasta que se pasara por lo menos un día de los hechos ocurridos anteriormente.

Me quede dormida después de unos momentos, y nuevamente reviví los momentos con Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

.net

**Tres amores**

7

Capitulo X

A la mañana siguiente como cada mañana aun no se despertaba ni Edward ni las niñas así que aproveche para prepararme para el día, me arregle y vestí con ropa mas bonita que la que normalmente usaba para estar en casa con las niñas, después de unos momentos las niñas despertaron y fui a su habitación, pero al parecer habían despertado a Edward que estaba en la mecedora con las tres en brazos.

-buenos días-salude como si nada

-Hola Bella –saludo el también, me acerque para tomar a Jackie y Jenny, en un movimiento inesperado me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en su pierna me quede estupefacta nunca me imagine que aria eso, y mucho menos que me tomaría de la nuca para darme un beso tierno en los labios- ahora si son buenos

-¿que fue eso? ¿Por qué? No entiendo

-fue un beso, porque llevo queriéndolo desde anoche cuando fui por las niñas y que es exactamente lo que no entiendes ¿eh?

-lo que no logro entender es por qué el repentino cambio-dije

-me canse-dijo el simplemente

-¿qué?

-vamos a desayunar Bella-dijo Edward levantándose de la silla con cuidado de no tirarme a mi o a las niñas.

Decidí dejar su comentario a un lado, lo importante ahora era que las niñas comieran algo, después no sabía que haríamos por el día de hoy pero quería pasar todo tiempo que pudiera antes de que fueran por ellas.

Bajamos a la cocina y deje a las niñas en el suelo mientras preparaba su comida, Edward llego y s sentó con ellas a jugar, pero después se coloco a mi lado en la concina para ayudarme con el desayuno de las niñas.

-hoy a medio día vendrán por las niñas.

-¿hoy?-dije sorprendida-creí que aun quedaba tiempo

-no Tanya llego ayer, hable con el abogado antes de que fuera por las niñas

-vaya, entonces termino de hacer el desayuno y comienzo con las maletas, terminamos de dar de desayunar a las niñas y solamente eran las 10 de la mañana por lo que teníamos aun dos horas para preparar a las niñas, A la once en punto teníamos todo en maletas, eran cosas indispensable ya que Edward me informo que lo demás lo mandaría después.

A las doce en punto sonó el timbre de la casa, fui a abrir y frente a mi se encontraba una mujer alta de pelo rubio, cuando baje la vista me di cuenta que un pequeño bulto salía de su vientre, el hombre igualmente alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules me miraban.

-buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-buscamos a Edward Cullen, dígale que soy Tanya Denali por favor-respondió de manera amable

-claro el señor los espera, pasen por favor-los guie hasta donde estaba Edward y me retire a la cocina, les llevaría café para que conversaran mas a gusto, pero no sabia de que manera hacer para poder quedarme en la sala para estar con ellos y saber que era lo que conversaban de las trillizas.

-hay Edward tengo mucha ilusión al parecer tendremos un barón y no se lo que área ahora, sabes que Carmen era mi única familia ¿que área ahora?

-Tanya no sé que decirte sabes que yo estimaba demasiado a tu hermana y a Eleazar, me dolió muchísimo que ellos dos murieran pero fue todo una sorpresa que me dejara como tutor de mi, el sabia que no quería tener hijos y que no me quería enamorar de nadie en absoluto. Pero en este instante te puedo decir que mucho han cambiado mucho mi perspectiva del mundo como lo vivía antes, mis padres aman a las niñas como si fueran sus nietas, mis hermanos ni se diga ya quieren tener los suyos y…

Ya no escuche nada mas de lo que dijo, no quería estar allí en un primer momento cuando dijo que había cambiado su perspectiva del amor me ilusione, pero al parecer solo hablaba del amor que les tenia a las pequeñas y a su familia todas esas ilusiones se fueron al caño.

Después de terminar de lavar los trastes y acomodar la cocina, fui a mi habitación no sabia que hacer, tenia mucho miedo y angustia por que me separarían de las niñas, tendría que buscar un lugar a donde irme, uno en el que no pudiera recordar a Edward Cullen en la vida, alguna zona lo mas alejada posible de él.

Sin proponérmelo comencé a llorar como una magdalena, me dolía demasiado separarme de mis pequeñas, además sabia que esta separación también conllevaría a estar sin Edward, pero tendría que acostumbrarme. Ya había vivido sin ellos y tendría que lograrlo por mí.

Me levante de la cama, conde me había acostado, saque la maleta donde traje mis cosas en el primer día, comencé a sacar todo de mi armario para preparara mis cosas.

…

Todo estaba ya en mi maleta, mis zapatos, pantalones, camisas, camisetas; en fin toda mi ropa estaba en las maleta a excepción de algunas cosas que increíblemente ya no cupieron en ellas, me recosté en la cama. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en la mesita de noche, al ver la pantalla vi que era Alice la hermana de Edward.

-¿hola?-conteste sin ánimo

-¿hola Bella como estas?

-pues bien Alice ¿y tu? ¿Necesitas hablar con tu hermano?

-no en realidad quería hablar contigo, necesito un favor

-¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-necesito ir al centro comercial a ver un regalo para Rosalie y me gustaría que me acompañaras tu para que ella no lo vea.

-no se si sea buena idea, los tíos de las niñas están aquí ya y tal vez quieran que les ayude con ellas.

-ah-dijo en tono mas bajo-ya están allí ¿eh? Bueno mejor deja que mi hermanito arregle eso, él es mas fuerte que tu y te aseguro que será peor que te quedes a ver que se las llevan. Anda di que si, te hace falta distracción.

-esta bien Alice, la verdad si necesito alguna distracción.

-ok te veo en el Starbucks del centro comercial en 20 minutos no me hagas esperar.

-ok allí te veo, adiós

-bye Bella.

Me levante y aliste para salir, el centro comercial estaba a solo 10 minutos de la casa así que aun tenia unos minutos, me lave la cara y me arregle para salir con Alice, ella era una muy buena persona había hablado con ella después de que visito a las niñas en la casa. Me maquille, me puse una blusa rosa y un jean azul, además tenia mis zapatos de tacón. Salí de mi habitación con tiempo suficiente para llegar al centro comercial, no pasaría a despedirme de Edward ya que de todas maneras al regresar a casa todo había acabado con él, no tendría trabajo que hacer en la casa.

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras pase por la puerta de la sala sin mirar dentro, no quería que ninguno de ellos se diera cuanta de que salía por lo que aria una huida silenciosa, pero al parecer Jenny tenia otra idea ya que al verme pasar vino hacia mi.

-mami, mami-dijo, viniendo hacia mi con los brazos extendidos

-hola pequeña-dije agachándome para quedar a su altura ahora tengo que salir, vuelve con Edward por favor.

-no-dijo con el seño fruncido-

-vamos peque, hoy no puedes ir conmigo-le dije poniéndome a su altura.

-mami-dijo haciendo u pequeño puchero

-bebe no me hagas esto, de verdad hoy no puedes ir, tienes que estar con tus tíos y Edward-la levante del suelo para tenerla en brazos.

-no-grito y comenzó a patalear y llorar

Edward llego a mi lado sin que me diera cuenta de ello y trato de tomar a la niña de mis brazos pero ella no lo permitió y se aferro a mi camisa con ambas manitas. Sabia que esto seria difícil tanto para las pequeñas como para mi, ellas estaban muy acostumbradas a mi y yo a ellas al igual que a Edward.

Jessie y Jackie solo miraban la escena, pero en cuanto Jenny comenzó a llorar se levantaron de donde estaban acomodadas y vinieron con nosotros, se quedaron viendo un momento más y comenzaron a hacer pucheros, mis defensas se quebraron con los rostros de las niñas.

Me senté en el suelo de la sala, las niñas estaba en mis piernas, al parecer seria mas duro de lo que imaginaba y no podría soportar el estar separada de ellas, pero no tenia otro remedio tendría que separarme de ellas lo mas rápido posible si no quería seguir sufriendo.

Michel y Edward me las quitaron de los brazos cuando comenzaron a calmarse y después de unos momentos terminaron por ir a jugar amenamente en la alfombra de la sala. Salí de la casa y vi la hora en mi móvil, había pasado más de media hora desde que recibí la llamada de Alce así que no me demore más y partí a toda prisa en el volvo que Edward me había prestado para salir de casa.

Cuando llegue Alice estaba hecha una fiera, en cuanto entre tomo los dos vasos de café que estaban en su mesa y se fue a encontrarme, ni siquiera me dejo entrar al local sino que me intercepto en la puerta de este, no dijo nada solo me entrego un café y siguió caminando por el centro comercial, yo solo la seguí no tenia ganas de hablar el problema con las niñas me había tomado muy sensible.

De u momento a otro Alice entro a una de las tiendas que tenia un enorme cartel en el que se leía Alice Cullen, me quede petrificada en donde me encontraba. Alice volteo para ver si aun la seguía y se sorprendió al verme en la entrada del local.

-vamos Bella entra, no podremos escoger el regalo de Rose si no vemos lo que hay en la tienda para nosotras-la seguí aun sorprendida y ella se dirigió a unas oficinas tras la tienda

-Alice ¿esta tienda es tuya?

-si, soy diseñadora y aquí se venden mis propios diseños-dijo como si nada-bueno aquí tengo algunos bocetos para el regalo de Rose, así que solamente necesito tu opinión sincera de cada uno de ellos y podre mandarlo a hacer.

-de acuerdo-dije y me senté a su lado estuvimos alrededor de media hora viendo diferentes bocetos de vestidos para boda, según lo que iba comentando Alice su hermano Emmett tenia planeado pedirle matrimonio a Rosalie su novia y ella como regalo de cumpleaños le regalaría su vestido de novia. Me parecía un acto de lo más lindo y amable de su parte.

-este vestido es hermoso Alice-dije examinando el dibujo que tenia en mis manos (foto en mi perfil) era sencillo pero era muy lindo-aunque no es del estilo de Rosalie, me parece que es mejor este (foto en mi perfil) creo que da as con su personalidad

-estoy de acuerdo, mandare a hacerlo ahora mismo-tomo su teléfono hizo algunas llamadas y después colgó, yo mientras tanto seguía contemplando el vestido, me había encantado pero sinceramente había perdido las esperanzas de casarme con alguien, mi amor por Edward me había pegado muy duro y no creía poder sacármelo de la cabeza-además ese vestido que estas contemplando si te soy sincera lo diseñe pensando en ti, desde que te conocí me pareciste una mujer muy buena y cariñosa por eso lo hice es una representación tuya lo que vez aquí.

-¿de verdad crees es de mi?-dije al borde de las lagrimas, estaba muy sensible a partir de todo el royo de la mudanza de las niñas-Ay Alice eso es muy lindo de tu parte

-hay Bella pues claro-se acercó a mi y me abrazo-desde que e conocí sentí esto, este vestido representa lo que tu eres y me gustaría que algún día me dieras la noticia de que te casa, preferentemente con mi hermano, y yo te lo pueda regalar como lo voy a hacer ahora con Rose, eres muy buena persona y lo has demostrado, tu lograste que mi hermano saliera de esa coraza tan pequeña que tenia que para efecto practico el llamaba oficina, lograste que mi hermano confiara en el amor y la familia que sonriera mas a menudo, además las trillizas son muy felices con ustedes, te aman como a una madre por que es lo que has sido para ellas, no solo su niñera.

Las palabras de Alice me hicieron sentir muy especial pero a la vez mas nostálgica, por una parte estaban las niñas que se iban hoy de casa y yo saldría unos momentos después de ellas, por otra parte el que no tuviera que estar con Edward mas tiempo me ponía ansiosa, lo amaba tanto que dudaba que lo pudiera olvidar algún día. Ni siquiera la separación de Jacob me dolía, no quería alejarme de él.

Comencé a llorar como una magdalena, Alice solo me abrazo y así estuvimos alrededor de veinte minutos.

-hay Alice, me duele tanto todo esto, la noche anterior estuve recordando lo que e vivido con Edward y las trillizas y me di cuenta que no quiero que esto se termine, sé que soy una loca pero no quiero quedarme sin ellas Al.

-no lo harás, las niñas te quieren mucho y estoy segura que aunque estén son su tía no se alejaran totalmente de ti. Podrás seguir viéndolas, según lo nos dijo Edward no se las llevaran vivirán aquí por lo menos hasta que las niñas se puedan valer por si solas, así que él las seguirá viendo, y la familia también podrás visitarlas siempre que puedas y así no te sentirás tan lejos de ellas.

-aun así me duele no tenerlas

-también te duele que ya no estarás cerca de mi hermano ¿cierto?

-si-dije derrotada, no tenia caso seguir ocultándole, y ocultándome, lo que sentía por Edward-lo amo y no sé que are sin él, lo de las niñas es muy duro pero su separación es mucho peor.

-confiésale tu amor Bella

-no puedo hacerlo, él me dijo que no se a relacionado con ninguna empleada y yo soy eso para el. Ya lo ha dejado claro-dije esto ultimo recordando que anoche después de lo que pasamos juntos él se había ido.

-mi hermano te ama Bella, solo que los dos son un par de tontos que no se dan cuenta de cuanto se aman mutuamente.

-no Alice, creo que debo irme, aun no termino de empacar.

-¿empacar? ¿Eso hacías antes de mi llamada? ¿Por eso tardaste tanto?

-si eso hacia, pero no me demore por eso sino por Jenny que hizo una pequeña pataleta para que la trajera.

-ah entonces no hay problema, todo por mi pequeña nena.

-bueno Alice, me voy.

-de acuerdo Bells, espero que aunque te vayas de casa de Edward, lo cual dudo profundamente, sigamos siendo amigas y salgamos alguna vez

-si Alice eres una muy buena y ya te quiero como mi amiga.

-ok es una promesa, trata de decírselo a Eddie tal vez te sorprendas.

-me voy Alice, espero verte pronto.

Salí de la tienda y pase por el súper que estaba allí, camine por los pasillos buscando una maleta para guardar todo o que faltaba de ropa, cuando encontré la que me gusto (foto en mi Facebook) fui a pagar y Salí rumbo al coche, de allí pase directo a casa y aunque no era lejos conduje lento, sé que soy una cobarde pero era mi forma de protegerme.

Cuando llegue a la casa no había nadie dentro, todo estaba a obscuras y en silencio, así que las niñas ya se habían marchado, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, subí y me encerré en la habitación a terminar con mis maletas. Estaba muy concentrada en mi tarea cuando...

-¿que es lo que estas haciendo?

Hello

Bueno pues he aquí el otro cap., eh tardado mucho en terminarlo, en realidad recién lo termine (2:45 en México) y preferí subirlo ahora por que sino ya no tengo time entre semana. Aww estoy apunto de llorar, el próximo es ultimo cap. y lo publicare el fin de semana.

Bueeeeeeeeeeno tengo una pregunta, la historia tiene u final y mi loca mente esta ideando otro, así que lo pondré a votación. ¿Qué final quieren que publique, el de el libro original, el mio o bien publico ambos (si es así, en que orden seria ¿?)? Espero me ayuden a decidir esto, déjenme un Review.


	11. Final Origuinal

Capitulo XI: El final.

-¿que estas haciendo?

Bella se puso tensa y se preparó antes de girarse. Edward estaba en la puerta abierta con el seño fruncido.

-estoy haciendo las maletas-respondió ella. Quito sus vestido negro de gala de la percha, lo doblo y lo metio en la maleta que tenía abierta encima de la cama.

-ya lo veo-dijo el con impaciencia-¿por qué?

-por que es mas fácil llevarse la ropa metida en maletas.

-¿a donde iras?

-aun no lo sé

Abrió un cajón del armario, saco varias camisetas y las coloco encima del vestido-ahora que las niñas estarán con Tanya mi trabajo aquí esta terminado

-sí, seguro que sí

Bella se sintió mal y se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Había tenido la esperanza de que Edward le pidiera que se quedara. Aunque a juzgar por su seño fruncido, era evidente que no tenía interés en prolongar su estancia. Ella se obligo a sonreír.

-dentro de media hora me quitare de en medio y tendrás toda la casa para ti solo otra vez. Estoy segura que agradecerás recuperar la tranquilidad –dijo mientras iba hacia el baño para recoger sus cosas.

-no lo creo-murmuró él.

-¿perdona?-segura de que había escuchado mal

'´p-espero que hayas estado a gusto aquí-dijo él

-ah sí.

Bella miro a su alrededor. Sabía que iba a echar de menos el modo en que entraba el sol en las mañanas por la ventana. También echaría de menos la cómoda cocina, y la estupenda cafetera de Edward. Aunque no lo miro a los ojos por miedo a que se le escapara alguna lagrima.

-tienes una casa preciosa Edward cualquiera estaría encantado de estas aquí.

-ya vale-gruño él

Sorprendida. Bella lo miro y se do cuenta de que se estaba acercando a ella.

-no puedes marcharte-dijo, sujetándola por los hombros-no quiero que te marches.

-¿no?-dijo ella sorprendida, con miedo a hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, a llegar a unas conclusiones equivocadas. Tenia que saber exactamente lo que Edward quería decir.- ¿por qué no?

-por que quiero que te cases conmigo, que vivas conmigo, que tengas hijos conmigo.

-pero…-a Bella la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, intentando absorber el repentino cambio- pero si dijiste que no tenias pensado casarte, ni tener hijos. Dijiste que no te imaginabas teniendo una familia, que Eleazar y Carmen habían sido unos locos por dejarte a ti a cargo de sus hijas.

-dije muchas estupideces-admitió él,- el único motivo por el que estaba soltero, era por que aun no te conocía

-¿de verdad?-los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-que bonito.

-debí habértelo dicho antes Te quise desde el día que te vi, pero me dije a mi mismo que era solo deseo. Y, además, estabas trabajando para mí. Nunca me había acostado don una de ms empleadas-le acaricio la espalda y la abrazo por la cintura para acercarla a él-anoche no pude evitarlo

-yo tampoco-admitió ella.

-Esme y Alice, sabían que estoy enamorado de ti. Y yo también hacia tiempo que lo se, pero he necesitado verte hacer las maletas para ser capaz de decírtelo.

-no me importa-respondió Bella, tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos-ya lo has dicho

Edward se relajo al escuchar aquello. Bajo la cabeza y la beso con cuidado.

-ahora te toca a ti.

Bella paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se puso de puntillas-yo también te amo-murmuro acercándose para besarlo.

Pero él se alejó. Luego volvió a inclinar la cabeza y le mordió el cuello.

-Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en todo el día.

-umm- contesto ella distraída por el movimiento de su boca en la piel.

-solo recuerda después de esto que has accedido.

Después de decirle esto, Edward le desabrocho la camisa y se la quito. Empujo la maleta y cayo al suelo esparciendo toda la ropa por el suelo.

La miro con deseo y trazo la curva de sus pechos de quitarle los vaqueros. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, sus pestañas estaban muy cerca de la cara de Bella.

-Edward-le dijo esta con la respiración entrecortada. Él levanto la vista.

-llevas mucha ropa

Edward sonrió y le lamio el labio inferior

-pues quítamela-

Bella le desabrocho la camisa, y después de llevo las manos a la espalda y se desabrocho el sujetador. Edward se apretó contra ella y la besó.

…

-siento como si el mundo estuviese girando a mi alrededor-confeso Bella una hora mas tarde, sentada en la cama con una bandeja de comida delante de ella.

-¿por qué?-respondió Edward que también estaba comiendo un bollito con mantequilla y jamón.

-umm esto esta delicioso, ¿donde dijiste que los venden?

-Mary Mac's. Quédate quieta- se inclino y le lamio la comisura de labio. Sabía a mermelada de fresa.

-¿podemos comer de estos bollitos todos los domingos?

-por supuesto-contesto Edward sonriendo-cásate conmigo cielo y te abriré una cuenta, podrás comer bollitos todos los días de la semana si lo quieres.

No hace falta que me sobornes. Ya te he dicho que si, aunque ahora que eh probado estos bollitos estoy todavía más motivada

-me alegra saber que es lo que funciona cuando tenga que sobornarte en el futuro.

-no hace falta, solo tendrás que pedir lo que quieres.

El la miro con deseo.-vas a arrepentirte de eso, llevo varias semanas conteniéndome.

Bella rio.

-Cambiando de tema, quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial-dijo acercándose mas a ella-¿que quieres que te regale? ¿diamantes, esmeraldas? pideme lo y sera tuyo.

-no quiero nada, que podriamos necesitar lo tenemos todo. -dijo con abrazandome más -tengo una idea Mejor quiero que abramos una cuenta para la universidad para las trillizas. ¿o tu piensas que nesesitemos algo más?

El sonrió y la miro con ternura.

-no hay nada en el mundo que necesite ahora que te tengo a ti-la beso y la abrazo-creo que es una idea estupenda lo de las trillizas, hablare con Tanya y se lo contaremos esta misma semana.

-bien-dijo ella. En los brazos de Edward se sentía protegida, bella y querida-

-te quiero-le dijo en un susurro, viendo la emoción y el deseo en sus ojos justoantes de besarla y que el mundo entero desapareciera para ambos.

* * *

><p>Hola pues este es el capitulo original con el que se termina el libro<p>

**Aclaraciones.**

**-Bella y Edward si se quedan juntos.**

**-tanya se lleva a las niñas a vivir con ella.**

Aun no se como terminare mi historia ya que al seguir escribiendo salieron mas capitulos para estas, asi que por mi pare le quedan aun por lo menos 2 ó 3 capis. .


	12. Chapter 11

6

Capitulo XI

En cuanto el timbre de la casa sonó me tense de inmediato, ese era el sonido que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos, eso significaba que llegaban por mis niñas, que era mi despedida de ellas, y de Bella.

Bella llego hasta donde yo estaba seguida por Tanya y su esposo. Me levante de la alfombra donde estaba sentado jugando con las niñas, abrase a Tanya en cuanto lego a mí. Sabía que no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de su hermana.

-Tanya-ella comenzó a llorar-lo siento tanto, no te lográbamos localizar todo fue tan repentino.

-Lo se Edward, no te preocupes-nos separamos y los invite a sentarse, Bella lleguen ese momento con un tres tazas de café. Estaba a punto de retirarse y la tome de la mano para que no lo hiciera, ella me miro un momento se sentó a mi lado, Jenny llego con ella y la sentó en sus piernas.

-y que es lo que me cuentas ¿Cómo va su matrimonio?

-hay Edward estamos muy bien, como ves estoy embarazada de 4 meses, tengo mucha ilusión al parecer tendremos un barón y no se lo que área ahora, sabes que Carmen era mi única familia ¿que área ahora?

-Tanya no sé que decirte sabes que yo estimaba demasiado a tu hermana y a Eleazar, me dolió muchísimo que ellos dos murieran pero fue todo una sorpresa que me dejara como tutor de mi, el sabia que no quería tener hijos y que no me quería enamorar de nadie en absoluto. Pero en este instante te puedo decir que mucho han cambiado mucho mi perspectiva del mundo como lo vivía antes, mis padres aman a las niñas como si fueran sus nietas, mis hermanos ni se diga ya quieren tener los suyos y-bella se levanto en ese momento y dejo a la niña con sus hermanas y salió de la habitación

-Mike podrías llevar a as niñas al jardín a jugar un momento-le dijo Tanya a su marido, el salió con las niñas –bueno ahora que estamos solos dime ¿Quién es la linda chica?

-Bella, es la niñera de las niñas, la contrate para cuando yo tuviera que ir a la oficina

-solo es eso ¿seguro?- me pregunto con una sonrisa picara en los labios

-si ¿?-mi respuesta fue mas bien una pregunta-esta bien no, como te estaba diciendo, las niñas cambiaron mi perspectiva del futuro, ahora no solo quiero tener hijos, sino que también quiero casarme

-con Bella, estas enamorado Ed se nota en tus ojos.

-si, pero no se como decírselo, al parecer cuando estoy con ella todo desaparece, me siento completo cuando estoy con ella.

-entonces deber decírselo Edward, por otro lado, necesitamos hablar contigo y pedirte algo muy importante

-tu dirás, estoy para lo que necesites

-como ya te conté tendré un hijo, mi embarazo es de riesgo nos iremos a vivir donde la familia de Mike. El punto es que no puedo llevar a las niñas allí, esta muy lejos y no hay buena atención, la familia de mi marido nunca me ah querido, por lo que no quiero que las niñas sufran lo mismo que yo sufriré si las llevo a esa casa. Así que te pido que te las quedes, las quiero mucho son mi sangre mi única familia, y por lo mismo creo que seria mejor que se quedaran contigo y con Bella, yo sé que ella y tu terminaran juntos así que por lo mismo te lo pido, quiero que ellas se queden con ustedes. Formen la familia que yo no les podre dar nunca con Mike.

-lo dices enserio, ¿las dejaras con nosotros?-dije sin poder creérmelo

-claro no veo porque no, por lo que he podido ver son felices con ustedes.

En ese momento llego Mike con las niñas, se sentó al lado de su mujer y dejamos a las niñas seguir jugando.

Bella bajo en ese momento y me sorprendí, ya que al parecer salía de casa, Jenny se la puso difícil por lo que tenia que intervenir. Cuando la niña se calmo ella salió sin decir a donde. Con Tanya estuvimos un momento hablando, después de un rato me comento que quera llevar a las niñas a pasear, así que pusimos lo necesario para las niñas en una maleta y ellos pudieron partir con las pequeñas a su paseo.

Estaba eufórico, mis pequeñas no se irían y, si todo salía como esperaba, tampoco mi Bella se iría, quera convencerla de que su lugar era con nosotros, que formáramos una familia junto a las trillizas.

-hoy solamente quisiera pasar lo que resta del día junto a ellas, no lose llevarlas a pasear, comprarles algún juguete y después las traigo de vuelta, mañana mismo arreglamos los papeles de la adopción, ya hablamos de esto con el abogado que nos contacto y dijo que no habrá ningún problema si tu estabas de acuerdo.

-si esta bien, yo tratare de arreglar las cosas con Bella hoy y después te llamo para confirmarte la hora de vernos mañana. ¿OK?

-esta bien, nosotros nos vamos ya, traeremos a las pequeñas a eso de las 9 de la noche si no te importa.

-claro que no, espero y para esa hora ya este bien con Bella.

Después de eso ellos se marcharan me fui a reacomodar la habitación de las niñas, realmente no habíamos hecho todo un reacomodo, solamente sacamos las cosas como ropa y juguetes de las pequeñas en maletas para trasladarlos con Tanya, así que ahora que me había dicho que las pequeñas se quedaba lo devolví a su lugar, tarde alrededor de dos horas haciéndolo. Cuando termine con mi faena fui a mi habitación, y me recosté en la cama, después de un momento me quede dormido.

Comencé a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la habitación continua a la mía me desperece un poco y de repente me di cuenta que quien hacia ruido era Bella, pero era extraño se escuchaba como cerraba y abría cajones y puertas ¿Qué estará haciendo? Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella. Cuando entre me quede helado, ella estaba hecha un torbellino, iba y venía para todos lados sin detenerse, al parecer estaba empacando.

Yo no podía permitir que lo siguiera haciendo.

-¿que estas haciendo?-pregunte parado en la puerta de la habitación, Bella dio un brinco del susto y volteo a verme.

-oh Edward, no te había visto, no sabia que estabas en casa.

-no te preocupes, estaba en la habitación y me eh quedado dormido-dije aun sin reaccionar

-a bueno, pues estoy empacando solo me faltan algunas pocas cosas y me iré

-oh-fue lo único que logre responder-pero…

-si las niñas ya no están no tengo por que estar yo en esta casa-dijo cerrando la maleta que había terminado de llenar-listo, en un momento llegara un taxi para llevarme al aeropuerto

-¿a donde iras?-pregunte con curiosidad - creí que te quedarías en Texas, por tú madre quiero decir.

-no mi madre ahora esta bien no me necesita cerca, y pues eh pensado que Charlie, mi padre, esta muy solo así que me iré a vivir con él a Washington

Mi mente quedo completamente en blanco, ella no me podía hacer eso no podía irse a vivir tan lejos, ya no la vería ni la tendría cerca como mínimo para verla o buscarla simplemente para platicar un poco, ¿pero que demonios podía hacer? No la podía dejar ir tan fácilmente.

-pero tú no te puedes ir-dije de manera automática, sin pensarlo-si eso, no te puedes ir

-no te preocupes Edward no me llevare nada de tus cosas puedes revisar mis maletas si así lo quieres

-¿Qué? No, pero que idioteces dices Isabella, yo sé que no me robarías nada, te conozco.

-Algunas semanas no son suficientes para conocer a una persona Edward

-pues yo si te conozco, eres dulce, cariñosa, buena, amable y noble, amas a las niñas que han pasado a ser mis hijas –dije acercándome a ella-además eres una excelente ama de cas y me en parece que las niñas también te quieren mucho, además-dije cuando llegue frente a ella, tome su rostro entre mis manos con delicadeza, ella me veía con los ojos cristalinos de las lagrimas que no derramaba –eres la mejor mujer que un hombre pudiera encontrar y te agradecería que deshicieras estas maletas, por que no puedo permitir que te vayas de mi vida

-pero…-comenzó a decir pero no la deje continuar y tape sus labios con dos de mis dedos.

-no, esta vez es mi turno de hablar, aunque lo que trato de decirte seria mejor hacerlo sin palaras -dije un poco decidido a confesarle mi amor- te amo Bella, se que es absurdo pero es lo que siento.

No me contuve mas y la bese, tome su cara en mis manos y la bese de manera tierna y dulce, de verdad su hace unas semana alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría confesando mi amor a esta mujer tan maravillosa me reiría de él, Puff pero por favor ahora mismo estaba con mi pequeña Bella entre mis brazos, ella respondió el beso igualmente de manera dulce hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire. La mire a los ojos, los suyos estaban cristalinos y las lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas constantemente formando un rio por donde pasaban.

-no llores, sé que soy un idiota pero puedo cambiar por ti, simplemente dame una oportunidad para poder conquistarte

-no, no es necesario-dijo limpiando sus mejillas-soy tuya Edward, también te amo.

La abrace a mi con todas mis fuerzas y la volví a besar en toda la cara, la amaba a esta pequeña niña que me había robada el corazón, y era el hombre mas feliz del mundo por saber que al igual que yo ella me correspondía en ese amor. La levante del suelo abrazándola por la cintura y comencé a dar vueltas, mientras reía feliz al igual que ella, la deja en el suelo sobre sus pies y la mire a los ojos.

-te quiero mucho mi niña, mi Bella-Le dije aun perdido en sus ojos.

-te amo Edward.

Nos besamos nuevamente y esta vez si fue completó, ahora sabía que mi pequeña niña estaría conmigo para siempre, mi vida estaría completa, las trillizas estarían con nosotros y yo no dejaría que nadie más lastimara o tocara a mi Bella. Ahora si tendría mi familia.

-y bueno creo que ahora que te quedas no son necesarias las maletas ¿verdad? Me pone un poco nervioso tenerlas, siento que en cualquier momento las tomaras y te iras corriendo

-crees que soy capaz de irme, estaba sufriendo mucho cuando las hice hace un rato, con solo pensar que ya no te vería más, ahora yo tampoco las quiero ver más.

-Pues aunque no me gusten creo que son necesarias aun-le dije acercándola a mí

-¿para qué?-pregunto extrañada.

-si necesitamos las maletas para trasladar tus cosas a mi habitación-Bella se sonrojó- porque te quedaras conmigo, ni creas que te dejare ir tan fácilmente.

-pero Edward…

-nada de peros, tenemos demasiado tiempo separados como para soportar más si ti, además esta habitación será para una de las niñas y no la podrás ocupar tu.

-pero a las niñas se las llevo Tanya, la verdad dudo mucho que deje que se queden con nosotros-comenzó a llorar, sabia que mi Bella amaba a las pequeñas tanto o mas que yo así que no me parecía justo dejarla sufriendo de esa manera por las niñas.-hay Edward las voy a extrañar muchísimo, no será lo mismo sin ellas, son mi luz en la obscuridad, mi puerto a tierra.

-mi niña no llores, cálmate por favor no me gusta verte así-le dije limpiándole las lagrimas derramadas. La lleve a nuestra habitación, oh que bien se escuchaba eso, me puse cerio y nos senté en la cama para poder hablar-tengo algo que decirte, mi amor

-me encanta que me llames así.-dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz que me hizo reír.

-pues acostúmbrate-le dije sinceramente-bueno pues ahora quiero compartir contigo lo que me dijeron Tanya y su marido.

-¿sobre las niñas?

-si, bueno después de que saliste a no se donde, Tanya me dijo que no puede con las niñas, así que con el a decidido que si estaba de acuerdo y quería dejaría a las niñas conmigo. Y por la forma en que nos ah visto interactuar con ellas al parecer piensa que no hay ningún lugar mejor para las pequeñas que no sea aquí en casa con nosotros. Mañana mismo hablaremos con el abogado y adoptare a las niñas legalmente, seré su padre ante la ley.

-¿Edward, de verdad? Será genial, podrás estar con las niñas todo el tiempo del mundo. Cada quien tendrá su habitación, así que Alice y tu madre tendrán dos habitaciones que decorar nuevamente, y cuando las niñas crezcan otra vez podrán decorarlas con sus ayuda.

-Bella…-dije pero ella siguió con su discurso.

-tu familia, estarán todos muy felices con esta noticia tendrán a las niñas y Esme podrá tener sus nietas para consentirlas y…-le tape la boca con una mano para detenerla. Ella me miro extrañada.

-Bella podrías dejar de hablar tengo algo importante que decirte.-ella sintió con la cabeza, quite la mano de su rostro y ella se quedo callada aun.

Me levante de la cama y voltee al cajón de una de las mesitas de noche para buscar el anillo que hace unos días me había dado mi padre, la verdad no entendí porque me daba el anillo de su madre pero ahora comprendía sus palabras "la indicada para portarlo, es quien te ame tanto o mas que tu a ella"; Y al parecer así era Bella había llegado a mi vida y me amaba como yo a ella.

Me inque frente a Bella, ella se me quedo mirando asombrada y con lagrimas formándose en sus grandes ojos marrón chocolate.

-Bella para poder adoptar a las niñas es necesario que cumpla muchos de los requisitos para formar una familia, entre estos se encuentra estas casado o en su defecto comprometido, pero no es por eso por que hago esto, sino por que te amo mas que a mi propia vida y quiero que seas mía ante la sociedad, Isabella ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?-le dije con una sonrisa plantada en mis labios, ella simplemente alternaba su mirada de mi rostro al anillo; comencé a preocuparme por su silencio.-Bella de verdad amor si no me respondes me dará un infarto de la angustia y...

-claro que me quiero casar contigo, nunca dudaría de mi decisión TE AMO-esto ultimo lo grito.

-GRACIAS BELLA ME HACES EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO.

-y tu a mi Edward.

-bueno pues ahora mismo llamare a mi abogado para decirle que vaya preparando los papeles de la adopción de las niñas para que sean una autenticas Cullen, mis padres estarán felices cuando les demos las noticias. Al parecer se cumplieron los sueños de mi madre.

-¿sueños? ¿Qué sueños?

-pues desde que vine a vivir solo mi madre ah querido verme casado y con hijos y por fin se le cumplió.-me senté en la cama recargando mi espalda en la cabecera con Bella frente a mi dándome la espalda, la abrace por la cintura y nos quedamos así durante un momento hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Emm ¿Edward?

-¿si amor? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita?

-pues adoptas a las niñas serás su padre, tendrán tú apellido ¿correcto?

-si, así es.

-bueno yo me preguntaba que pasa conmigo, ¿quien seré yo? ¿Simplemente la esposa de su padre?

-claro que no, si te pido que te cases conmigo, es por que quiero que ellas también tengan tu apellido si así lo quieres, ellas serán nuestras hijas que me dices

-siiiii, claro que si nada me aria mas feliz que mis pequeñas niñas sean nuestras hijas. Gracias por este hermoso regalo Edward, te amo.

Nos quedamos abrazados en mi cama hasta que el sueño nos comenzó a vencer, nos acomodamos y así quedamos dormidos. Abrazando a mi pequeña Bella, el amor de mi vida y ahora mi prometida.


	13. Chapter 12 Fin :'

Capitulo XII

Escuche el timbre de la casa y me desperté, sentí un peso en mi cintura y voltee aun adormilada para ver que era, me encontré con un brazo ancho y bien formado, seguí todo su contorno y me di cuenta que era Edward quien me tenia abrazada por la cintura y dormía profundamente, creí que todo lo que paso por la tarde habría sido algún sueño loco de mi imaginación pero al parecer todo era real, mire mi mano que descansaba sobre la de Edward en mi vientre y me di cuenta que allí estaba el anillo que me confirmaba todo. Edward y yo ahora estábamos comprometidos y formaríamos una familia con las pequeñas.

Estaba eufórica por todo, ahora no tendría por qué irme de Texas aquí estaba mi lugar, antes no lo había logrado encontrar pero ahora todo estaba en su lugar, donde debió de estar desde un principio. El timbre de la casa sono nuevamente y me levante para ir a ver quien interrumpía mi felicidad.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-me dijo Edward jalándome nuevamente para acercarme a el que estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama, quede frente a él.

-voy a ver quien llama a la puerta

-seguro son las niñas, Tanya me dijo que las traería temprano para que pudiéramos bañarlas y llevarlas a dormir temprano.

-a entonces es Tanya, ve tu.-le dije un tanto molesta recordaba como la rubia por la mañana se le colgaba del cuello cuando lo abrazo, de verdad sabia que la tipa estaba casada pero aun si yo era celosa y no me gustaba nada esa rabiosita.

-no, me niego a estar sin ti un segundo mas, además amor ¿no quieres ver a las niñas?

-si claro que quiero ver a mi bebes, a quien no quiero ver es a Tanya

-no te cae bien ¿cierto?-dijo abrazándome por la cintura

-no-dije haciendo un puchero como niña-por la mañana que llego se abrazó a i muy pegada y no me gusta simplemente.

-mi niña esta celosa-dijo Edward sentándome en sus piernas-¿estás celosa de Tanya?

-no-dije acentuando mas mi puchero-solamente no me cae bien

-bueno deja ir a ver quien es, si son las niñas las recibo yo y te llamo para que me ayudes sino, te aviso y bajas ¿de acuerdo?

-ok-dije, él se levanto y me dio un ligero beso en la frente para después irse a abrir la puerta que nuevamente estaba sonando.

Después de unos momentos Edward me llamo, pero aun así no me dijo que era lo que necesitaba ni quien era. Baje con cuidado y muy despacio, aunque ya estaba mejor aun me sentía confundida con todo esto de las niñas y Edward, por la mañana estaba segura que este seria el ultimo día y ahora me daba cuenta que no solo me quedaría con las niñas sino que me casaría con Edward.

Cuando llegue a la sala me di cuenta que efectivamente quien estaba en la sala era Tanya y su marido, este ultimo me comenzó a incomodar con las miradas que me estaba dedicando, para nada eran sanas sino que mas bien me miraba como si fuera un gran trozo de carne y el un león hambriento, quise salir de allí pero antes de poder hacerlo Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba y me abrazo por la cintura.

-bueno Tanya, ahora si te quiero presentar a Bella, ella me ha estado ayudando con las niñas –dijo acercándonos a la pareja.

-mucho gusto Bella, por la mañana Edward me hablo tanto de ti que creo que ya te conozco como si fueras mi hermana.

-Edward no me conoce tan bien-dije un poco desanimada

-oh claro que te conozco Cariño-me sorprendió mucho su muestra de cariño hacia mi aun teniendo invitados, voltee a serlo y su mirada estaba fija en Mickey que no despegaba su vista de mi-como no abría de conocerte si eres mi prometida

-Edward-dije en tono de reproche, no es que me enojara por que les dijera a todos que estábamos comprometidos, pero por que decírselos a personas que ni siquiera conocía.

-vamos amor, sabes que te encanta la idea de que todos sepan que eres mía tanto como me gusta mi, o no mejor no, a mi me gusta mas esa idea de que eres mía.

-son una muy linda pareja estoy segura que su matrimonio ira perfecto-dijo Tanya, incluso se levanto y me abrazo, cuando lo hizo me susurro al oído-cuídalo, es un gran hombre y puedes estar segura que te ama.

-gracias-dije a punto de llorar

-bueno nosotros nos vamos, mañana nos veremos en la oficina del abogado para ver la adopción legal de las pequeñas.

-muchas gracias Tanya, nos vemos mañana.

Me acerque a las niñas que estaban dormidas en su carriola de tres. Realmente me alegraba demasiado de que se quedaran con nosotros y aun más que fueran nuestras hijas, mientras Edward se despedía de la pareja Newton me quede mirando a las pequeñas, realmente tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ahora, no sabia si seria una buena madre para las niñas o buena esposa para Edward y eso me aterraba, en sobre manera.

Edward lleguen ese momento y me abrazo por la cintura, Jenny comenzó a despertarse y al fin abrió sus pequeños ojitos, en cuanto nos vio frente a ellas comenzó a estirar sus bracitos pidiendo que la tomáramos, Edward la quito de la silla y la puso en mi regazo, después cruzo una de sus piernas por detrás de mi para quedar sentado a mis espaldas.

-¿cómo la pasaste hoy con tu tía Tanya amor?

-men mami-me dijo la pequeña acurrucándose en mi pecho, en unos momentos se volvió a quedar dormida.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarlas a su habitación-me dijo Edward

-si, al parecer están agotadas.

-tu lleva Jenny y yo tomare a Jessie y Jackie

-de acuerdo-dije, me levante con Jenny en brazos y fui a subir las escaleras, la acomode en su cuna y me quede esperando a Edward, cuando terminamos de acomodarlas nos quedamos unos momentos viéndolas dormir abrazados, no podía creer aun como había cambiado mi vida en tan solo unas pocas horas y ahora estuviera comprometida y ya tuviera tres hermosas niñas conmigo.

… _tres meses después…_

-amor date prisa tenemos que cambiar a las niñas-escuche que grito Edward

-ya voy, solo me termino de cepillar el cabello y salgo-dije para tranquilizarlo, ahora como demonios me enfrentaba a esto, no teníamos planeado tener otro bebe, con suerte y podíamos con las trillizas, ellas consumían todas nuestras energías, pero ahora entendía porque en estos últimos meses tenia tantos cambios de humor y los mareos que presentaba cada que me levantaba de alguna silla o de la cama.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando nuevamente, me limpie las lágrimas y me maquille, sabia que no engañaba a Edward, él me conocía demasiado para saber que me ocurrían muchas cosas.

Salí del cuarto de baño y cambie mis zapatos de tacón alto por unas sandalias don tacón, no seria bueno para él bebe que usara tacones. Hasta ese momento caí en cuenta, seria mamá, no solo de las trillizas sino que tendría mi propio bebe, sentiría lo que es tenerlo en mi vientre.

Salí de la habitación para ir a la de las niñas, encontré a Edward sentado en una de las mecedoras con las niñas en su regazo, siempre me emocionaba verlos así y no me acostumbraba a esa imagen mejor. Me acerque a ellas y tome a Jessie en brazos y la lleve al cambiador, para ponerle su vestido color blanco que Alice había diseñado especialmente para ellas, eran iguales y muy lindos, dijo que no podía dejar que sus sobrinas favoritas fueran con vestidos comprados a la boda de su hermano.

-mami-dijo la pequeña –tito oso-dijo el apodo que se había auto impuesto Emmett para que las niñas se dirigieran a él

-si mi amor, iremos a ver a tío Emmett.

Cuando termine de vestirla la deje en el suelo y la tome de la mano, nos fuimos así a la habitación donde seguía Edward con Jenny y Jackie, tome a la segunda y la lleve a cambiar también, se veían adorables con sus vestidos iguales y aunque trate de convencer a Alice para que les colocara una cinta de color distinto para cada una, dijo que yo por ser su madre ya las distinguía perfectamente sin ninguna marca y realmente eso era cierto simplemente quería distintas cintas para que los demás supieran quienes eran cada una de mis niñas.

-amor que tienes, en las ultimas semanas te eh notado rara conmigo-me dijo Edward cuando bajamos las escaleras con las niñas, hoy era la boda de Emmett y Rosalie, aluce y yo seriamos las damas de honor en la boda y mis bebes serian las niñas de las flores.

-no me pasa nada, son ideas tuyas-dije, llegamos al auto y acomodamos a las pequeñas en sus sillitas. Edward se quedo mirándome extrañado-de verdad no tengo nada, no te preocupes.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia donde se celebraría la boda, nos esperaban Esme y Carlisle, en cuanto nos estacionamos tomaron a las bebes en brazos y se fueron a jugas con ellas en una pequeña jardinera que estaba cerca. Con Edward bajamos del coche y nos fuimos a juntar con Alice.

-hola hermanito, hola bella-me dio un efusivo abrazo

-hola Alice-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

-Ed por que no vas con Emmett, para este momento debe de estar poniendo muy nervioso a mi Jasper.

-de acuerdo, te veo adentro amor-me dio un beso e la mejilla y se adentro en la iglesia, me quede mirando aquel lugar.

-bien ahora que Edward se ha ido-voltee a ver a Alice que me miraba extrañada-me puedes contar por que has estado llorando y porque demonios no traes lo tacones que te regale para la boda ¿vas a responder?

-pues, Alice tengo una muy buena razón para no utilizar los zapatos, pero por ahora no puedo contártelo-le dije ella se quedo mirándome fijamente-déjame arreglar primero algunos asuntos y en la recepción te prometo que hablaremos con mas calma

-ok por el momento lo dejare, pero mas tarde tendrás que decirnos que es lo que te pasa

En ese momento Rosalie llego a la iglesia y todos teníamos que pasar a los lugares que nos fueron asignados, todo el tiempo estaba nerviosa, Edward no se alejó de Emmett y yo por mi pare me senté en la primera banca con Alice y las niñas, mis bebes al parecer estaban muy entretenidas con los dulces que les dieron sus abuelos, Carlisle y Esme estaban delante de nosotros en sus lugares. Cuando la ceremonia estaba terminando Edward se acercó a nosotras, las niñas estaban a mis pies agarradas para no caerse, ya que aun les costaba un poco de trabajo mantenerse en pie.

-vamos amor, quiero llevar a las niñas a casa antes de ir a la recepción para hacerles algunas fotografías en el jardín-me dijo, tomo a Jackie y Jenny en brazos.

-ok-tome a Jessie de a mano para que pudiera ir caminando y nos dirigimos al coche, una vez que las pequeñas estuvieron acomodadas en sus sillitas. Edward arranco el coche y nos dirigimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos no entramos a la casa sino que nos fuimos enseguida al jardín donde Edward tomaría las fotografías. Acomodamos alas niñas y me fui a sentar al columpio que habían instalado para vigilar a las pequeñas mientras jugaran. Edward comenzó a tomar algunas, muchas, fotografías de las niñas en distintos ángulos. Me parecía que le encantaba la idea de las fotografías puesto que se había terminado ya más de 4 memorias de cámara en los meses que teníamos junto a las niñas.

-Bella-me llamo Edward en ese momento-amor quiero una fotografía familiar

Acomodo la cámara frente a mi y después se sentó junto a mi con Jessie y Jenny en las piernas, yo tome a Jackie y la senté igualmente en mis piernas. La cámara comenzó a marcar la lucecita que indicaba que ya tomaría la fotografía por lo que Edward paso uno de sus brazos a mí alrededor para abrazarme, sonreímos y en ese momento se disparo el flash de la cámara. Edward dejo a las niñas en el jardín nuevamente, me alegraba que mandaran poner alfombra en una parte de este por que sino sus vestidos estarían arruinados ahora. Edward se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Me abrazo por los hombros y me acerco a él.

-Bella ¿eres feliz?-me pregunto

-claro que soy feliz, tengo todo lo que pudiera querer.

-me algo, pero me podrías decir que es lo que sucede, te eh notado extraña últimamente. Es como si te quisieras alejas de mí.

-eso no es cierto-en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi teléfonos, lo saque de la bolsa y me fije en el numero era de casa de Jacob-disculpa necesito contestar.

-ok-me dijo Edward sin mirarme pero su voz se escuchaba molesta. Me aleje de Edward para poder hablar mejor.

-¿hola?

-Bella, soy Seth

-hola Seth, ¿como estas amor?-Seth era el hermano pequeño de Jacob y realmente era un amor de niño tan solo tenia seis años.

-bella cuando vas a venir a verme, te extraño mucho y la nueva novia de Jake no me gustas-me dijo.

-hay amor no puedo ir estoy un poco ocupada hoy.

-pero quiero verte, puedes venir y vamos por un helado ¿si?

-si, solamente tengo que arreglar algunos problemas y te veo, yo te llamo antes de ir. También yo quiero verte amor, te prometo que iré a verte pronto.

-de acurdo, te quiero Bella-me contesto

-yo también te quiero, bye

Colgué el teléfono y regrese al columpio con Edward, estaba dispuesta decirle que estaba embarazada, tendríamos una pequeña muestra de nuestro amor, solo esperaba que se alegrara tanto como lo estaba yo. Me senté a su lado y me acurruque en su pecho esperando que me abrazara, pero a diferencia de lo que pensé, él no se movió siquiera. Voltee a verlo, el tenia los ojos cerrados y de su ojo derecho caía una pequeña lagrima; la limpie con mi mano.

-Edward, que es lo que te pasa ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunte un poco asustada.

-nada, no importa tenemos que llegar con Emmett-dijo y se levanto serio, antes de que se alejara lo tome del brazo para que volteara a verme

-Edward que es lo que pasa

-nada Bella ya vámonos-dijo y se trato de alejar nuevamente.

-claro que te pasa algo y no nos iremos hasta que me expliques que demonios te pasa.

-yo no tengo por que explicar nada, creo que yo soy el que merezco una explicación

-no te entiendo, yo no tengo nada

-De acuerdo Bella me explicare-se sentó nuevamente indicándome que lo hiciera a su lado-Bella yo te amo, eres mi vida ahora y no quiero perderte pero de verdad si no quieres estar conmigo puedes decírmelo sin preocuparte, yo soy feliz si tu lo eres y si tu felicidad esta en otra parte lo entiendo.

-de estas hablando ¿Quién te dijo que no soy feliz con ustedes? Como lo dijiste amo a las niñas y te amo a ti, no se de donde sacas la loca idea de que no quiero estas mas contigo

-pero…no te entiendo, has estado alejada de mi, parece queme rehúyes y ahora que te llamaron y dijiste que quieres verlo y lo llamas amor, aun tengo miedo que te arrepientas de estar conmigo y te vayas con otro.

-Edward-respire profundamente, era hora de decirle la verdad-quien llamo hace un rato, y de quien estas celoso, fue Seth el hermanito de Jacob que tiene seis años-el rostro de Edward se descompuso y sonrío avergonzado-y la razón de por que estoy un poco rara contigo es que no estoy segura que quieras estas conmigo, sé que no es el momento y que realmente no lo habíamos hablado ni mucho menos lo habíamos planeado pero te juro que yo no sabia que estuviéramos en riesgo-me calle un momento solamente me estaba liando con las palabras así que decidí decirlo como era-lo que me pasa es que… estoy embarazada

Edward se quedo mirándome, sin reaccionar, no se movió no hizo nada solamente se quedo en un estado de shock, me estaba asustando de sobremanera; ya que si no quería a mi bebe yo no lo quería conmigo, él bebe era mio y él no tendría el derecho de decidir sobre mi bebe.

Después de unos cinco minutos Edward no reacciono así que decidí que era suficiente, él no quería a mí bebe y su falta de entusiasmo o reacción me lo demostraba, así que me levante del columpio y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa, cuando estaba apunto de abrir unos brazos fuertes me tomaron de la cintura y comenzamos a dar vueltas en nuestro eje.

-¿a donde creías que ibas amor?-me dijo Edward a mi oído abrazándome por detrás

-voy a casa-dije aun cortante

-estamos en casa amor, no te entiendo

-me voy a mi casa Edward, si tu no quieres a MI bebe no tenemos nada que hacer juntos ¿ok? Además cambiando de tema ¿podrías soltarme?

-no, además no es tu bebe es NUESTRO bebe y de donde demonios sacas que no lo quiero, es la mejor noticia queme podrías dar Bella.

-pero no reaccionabas y pensé que no lo querías, como no lo planeamos…

-como no lo voy a querer, es la mejor noticia que me podrías a ver dado en todo el mundo, además claro que lo quiero por que representa el amor que nos tenemos.

-oh Edward-voltee a abrazarlo y nuevamente estaba llorando –ah odio las hormonas, además me voy a poner gorda y fea y tu ya no me querrás por eso.

-siempre te voy a querer, mas si te pones como una pelotita por que te pondrás así por que llevaras a nuestro bebe en tu barriga.

-te amo Edward

-yo también te amo Bella, ustedes son mi vida-me dijo abrazándome, las niñas se acercaron y se acomodaron a nuestros pies, Edward se levanto y volvió a posicionar la cámara y se sentó detrás de mí, ambos colocamos las manos en mi vientre y sonreímos justo cuando la cámara disparo la fotografía. Después de eso nos fuimos a la boda de los demás ya estaba mas tranquila, Edward estaba enterado de mi embarazo y no estaba tan feliz como yo.

-¿amor que quieres que sea? ¿Niño o niña?-me pregunto Edward cuando íbamos en el coche

-me encantaría que fuera una niño, ya tenemos a las trillizas así que un mini Edward no me vendría mal.

-pues yo quiero que sea otra niña, así tendría ya cinco princesas para mi solo-me dijo Edward besando el dorso de mi mano-aunque también estaría bien tener un niño para que me ayude a ahuyentar a todos los tipos que estén detrás de mis niñas.

-bueno pues al parecer serás un papa muy celoso ¿no?

-claro, nadie se acercara a mis princesas si puedo evitarlo.

Como fuera Edward era el amor de mi vida y no estaría mejor con nadie mas en el mundo que no fuera con el maravilloso hombre que estaba conmigo en esos momentos, gracias a él había encontrado el amor y tenia una familia completa.

Ahora ya estaba feliz y tenía todo lo que pude pedir algún día en mi vida. Gracias a mis tres amores que me habían unido a Edward el hombre de mi vida.

-te amo Edward, gracias por estar conmigo y darme la una hermosa familia.

-gracias a ti por enseñarme que el amor existe y que puedo tener una familia.

~~~the end~~~


End file.
